Powerpuff Girls: Purple
by goldendstar
Summary: What if the gov. was hiding secrets from us? What if you thought your sister was dead, but wasn't? Bunny, for all her life, has lived with three others (Bear(Rrb) Bish(ppnkg) and Bud(the RightRighteousBoys, which I own)) in a top secret gov building. But, what happens when she escapes? PPGxRRB PPNKGxRighRighB
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, disclaimer: I don't own any of the Powerpuff Girl Characters. I'm only claiming that I own The characters called the RightRighteousBoys, which include Brave, Brace and Bow. I also own Bish and Bear. Only five characters, that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>

**No One's Pov:**

"What's today's report?"

"Sir, they created another one."

"Utonium created another one?"

"Actually it was the heroines who did, not Utonium, sir."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It seems the girls wanted another sister. But they messed up the formula and created retarded child, sir."

"Where's the child now?"

"She died."

"She died?"

"There had been a huge attack on the power puffs. Their sister, Bunny they called her, had saved them. But she was unstable. She ended up exploding afterwards."

"I see..."

"But we were able to collect her DNA from the explosion, sir."

"Good."

"What do we do, sir?"

"Did we collect all the formulas yet?"

"You mean from the powerpuffs, the rowdyruffs, and those other six kids from the mirror world, sir?"

"Yes, did we find out what they all were?"

"Yes, sir. They've been saved onto the data base, sir."

"Good. Not only will you bring back the retarded girl, but make sure you make three others. One formula for each child's DNA makeup. Do I make myself clear?"

"...You mean you want one powerpuff, a rowdyruff, a powerpunk girl, and one rightrighteous boy?"

"Exactly."

"Sir, may I ask why?"

"As you know, we could use these super powered kids to spy on anyone we want. But we haven't been able to, until now. With the young heroines thinking their sister is dead, no one will expect to see her again. And since the others don't have a fourth sibling, we can make three more without suspicion. We'll make a team of super powered children to do what the government can't. Think about it. Wars and disasters will end, no genius criminal, anywhere, will get away with world threatening crime again, this is for the best."

"Sir, we always talked about this, but I don't recall creating children was part of the plan. Whatever happened to asking for help from the powerpuffs?"

"...Are you disobeying my orders?"

"Uh, no sir! I'm just saying, we would have to keep the children captive. They wouldn't have the freedom like other kids to know the outside world. Isn't that, a little, inhuman?"

"What's worse? Letting the tragedies around the world to keep happening, or to keep genetically modified humans captive to help keep peace to our world?"

"..."

"Their lives would not be in vain."

"I understand sir."

"Good, get to it."

"Yes sir..."

"One more thing."

"Yes sir?"

"Treat them as human as possible. Give them names instead of numbers to call them by. And an education. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. Anything else sir?"

"That's all. You're dismissed."

…

"Ah, perfect. With four more little loyal fighters on my side, there's nothing that can stop me from ruling the world, now! Soon, it'll be all mine! Mine, mine, MINE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bunny's Pov:<strong>

…Am I awake?

Or is this a dream?

I'm…floating…

I'm floating in some sort of liquid…

Suddenly, the liquid went flushing out. I feel the pull of it bring me down.

Light. It's radiance blinds me.

I crash onto the floor. Oh! It's cold in here! Where am I?

I feel something dry being wrapped around me. My eyes start to adjust. Men in lab coats surround me. The room I'm in looked weird. Filled with machines and white walls.

The men take me to a flat surface. They make me lay on my backside and start to test on me. Checking my ears and eyes, my mouth and throat. Someone told me to sit up and wrapped a cuff around my arm. Strangely it gets tighter and tighter. Someone had rubbed something wet on my arm with a cloth, I think, before sticking something sharp into me. One person put something into his ears and put a cold, metal thing on my chest and told me to breathe deeply. Another asked me to lay back down and felt around my stomach. It felt ticklish in a weird way, making me squirm. This all was happening so fast. I tried to keep up with what was going on, but I felt tired.

"How is she?"

"Her eyes, ears, mouth and throat has been checked. Her blood pressure and temperature is ok, Her breathing is good. She has no fever. She looks healthy."

"Has someone given her the shot yet?"

"Yes, we have."

"Good, dress her."

Suddenly, someone brought in some clothing. A black dress, with mauve purple, stripe in the middle. With some white stockings and black shoes. They did most of my dressing, from pulling the dress over my head to slipping my shoes on. At this point, I had decided to let myself be pushed around by these strange people who I didn't even know. It sounds bizarre, but what other choice did I have?

Finally, they left me alone. I was standing on my two feet, feeling a little dizzy, but other wise, I felt fine.

"What do we number her as?"

"We don't, we have to name her."

"What? Why?"

"It's just orders, I didn't decide it."

"Well, what do we name her?"

"Ella has a nice ring to it."

"No, let's name her something starting with a 'b,' like the others."

"Belle? Bambi? Barbara? Becky?"

"Wait, can I name myself?" I asked.

They all turned to me, this time with a different kind of attention. The kind that makes you nervous.

I stuttered, "I-If it's ok, I would like to be named, uh, Bunny."

Their attention on me lasted a bit longer, before they huddled into a group.

"What do you think?"

"That's a stupid name."

"I don't know about that. It's cute."

"Yes and besides, we have to give her as much freedom as our resources allow. If she wants to be named Bunny, she should be named Bunny."

"Ok, then it's been decided."

They separated from their group, "Your name, young one, is Bunny."

I smiled at the news.

* * *

><p>Soon, I'd learned about my rivals.<p>

I was in another room, sitting on a bench, with men in black suits guarding me.

It hadn't been long before someone else, about my age, came along with his own set of guards. Like me, he had brown hair. He also had purple eyes, but his was a really, really dark purple. His hair was in a low ponytail, like how mine was in a high ponytail. We both had nice straight hair. He wore black pants and shirt. His shirt had a purple stripe on it, the same purple as his eyes.

They took him to sit next to me on the bench.

The two of us stayed quiet, for a short time, before someone else came.

It was a girl this time. She too, had brown hair, but it was curly and was shorter, and was tied up in a side-ponytail. She also had purple eyes and a purple stripe across her black dress too. But her purple was indigo purple. She sat on my other side and, she too, stayed quiet.

After a little while longer, a third person had come. A boy. But he just stared at me. He wore the same thing as the first boy, except his purple was royal purple, which was lighter. He stared at me, I stared back, waiting for him to come and sit on the bench with the rest of us. But he seemed strange. Then, a sudden feeling of panic had exploded in me. I don't know why, but then again, don't I?

Suddenly the boy had jumped towards me, but two men in their suits had grabbed him before I could even process what was going on. He was carried back through where he came from, kicking and screaming.

The men around us had pulled out three needles suddenly.

"Hold still," one said as they injected the fluid into us. Quickly, I felt tired, unable to focus. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up on the bench with two kids next to me, one on each side. Where am I?<p>

That's right, the guards had taken us here for some reason. Why, I don't know. I must've passed out, how embarrassing.

Then again the other two looked as if they just woke up too. Glad I'm not the only one.

It took a while before some one else finally appeared. A boy. I don't think I've ever seen him before. He looked exactly like the first boy, except he was royal purple, which was lighter than the dark purple. He wore his hair in a lower ponytail, and his hair was messy.

Strangely enough, we stared back at each other. He looked as if he was trying to remember me, but he shook his head.

His name was Bear. The other boy was Buddy, Bud for short, and the girl was Bish, short for, uh, the dog word... These were my opponents, competitors, enemies you could say. Or counterparts even.

For many years, I've fought each of them in a one on one battle, three battles per week. Bud's extremely smart, smarter than the rest of us. He uses his knowledge in order to fight; yet he's not really a fighter. Bish is fast, and knows it, using her speed in order to dodge attacks and counter attack, so she's tricky. But Bish can't compare to Bear as a fighter. He is stronger, his powers are better, and he's harder to defeat. He's also, in his native language, an ass. Making fun of me during our battles, ALL THE TIME. Not like Bish doesn't do that either, but Bear is more annoying. I wish he were more mature. And yet, he, Bish and Bud were my only friends.

* * *

><p>Here's my usual day: I wake up, get ready for the day, eat my morning meal, train in the training simulator they have, get my education in the classroommeetings room (with the others unfortunately), get dinner, go to bed. Unless it's Saturday. Every Saturday, I have my weekly battles in the late morning after breakfast. The battles can be long, all the way until dinnertime.

Do you know what it's like do the same thing everyday, every week, for most of your life? I sometimes go a little mad from boredom. Started to write about my life and made up stories in my head instead of notes during my classes. I can see Bear and Bish don't like our classes either. I hate to say it, but Bear is extremely good at drawing. He draws a lot during our classes, rarely paying attention to our lessons on the screen. As for Bish, she's sort of bouncy in her seat, whispering to Bear and me. Only Bud pays close attention to our lessons, but I'm also seeing he's not _too_ interested, like how he used to be, when Bear and Bish would bother him back in the old days. Poking him, elbowing him, slapping the back of his neck, stuff like that. I'm so glad they eventually stopped, for his sake.

Once, during class, when we were really young, Bish had asked, "Why can't we move around, I'm so bored!"

Bear spoke, "says Miss Drama Queen."

"Shut up, I'm serious."

"We could, it's a huge room with lots of chairs facing the huge freaking screen wall."

"Yeah, hey, why don't we play catch? I can go long."

"What are we going to use as a ball, Bud?"

"Huh?" Bud said, finally snapping out of the lesson.

Bish laughed, "That's not a bad idea!"

"What's not a bad idea?"

"Playing catch. Here I'll rip a page out of my notebook."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You don't ever think anything is a good idea, Egghead," Bear said, "You might as well live under a rock."

"Yeah," Bish agreed, "lay loose a little. Bunny, want to join us?"

Before I could even decide whether I wanted to or not, Bear laughed, "Let little weakling here join us? Nah, she is better off here, where she's safe. Right, Bunkum?" Then he patted my head like I was some little child. I hate when he does that, and calls me 'Bunkum,' and acts like he's stronger than me because I rarely win in our fights. In fact, if I weren't so shy and quiet, I would have brushed his hand away by now.

Instead though, I stutter, "Uh, no. I s-sort of wanted to play, too."

"Sure now?"

Annoyed, I nodded my head.

"Alright, Bish, you take the right side of the room down there, and you," he pointed to me, "will take the left side all the way down. I'll stay here. We'll form a triangle."

"Right." Bish and I said as we each went to our assigned places.

"Guys, I still don't think it's a good idea," Bud said in rejection.

"Dork, please," Bear said as he threw the paper ball at Bish.

"Yeah Bud, shessh, paranoid much?" Bish said, throwing the ball over to me.

"But guys, don't you know we're being watched?"

"Huh?" I said, surprised, after throwing the ball up to Bear.

"So?" Bear said passing the ball over to Bish. As she caught it, she added, "Of course we knew that."

"I didn't." I said.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"You mean you didn't notice the cameras in every room?" Bear said.

"Where is there a camera here?"

Bear pointed to the shiny black box thingy up in the ceiling, at the far side of the room in the corner. It was hard to spot, the room was dark and the only light we had was the light coming off the huge screen. But as I stared, I soon noticed it.

"There's also two body guards at the door," Bud said, "The body guards are always everywhere around us."

"W-why?" I asked.

"To make sure we're doing what we're suppose to be doing, I assume. And right now, we're suppose to be taking notes on the lesson!"

"I ain't doing that!" Bish exclaimed.

"Like hell I will." Bear said.

Just as he finished saying that, a bodyguard had opened the door. We all froze in our spots, staring at him. He glared at me, then Bear, then Bish (Of course not Bud, because he was firmly in his seat). And he glared at Bish for the longest, before saying, "Take your seats."

You can be sure I hurried over to my seat and hid my glance away from him. Bear sat down next, obviously annoyed, and yet obedient. Bish on the other hand didn't.

"I can't sit down for long periods of time, you can not make me!"

The guard stepped in, "This is your final warning," he then pulled out something small and shiny, "Take a seat."

Bish, being the rebel she is, shook her head, "No."

Well, the guard took the shiny thing in his hand and zapped a laser at her. Next thing you know, Bish was crying horribly, "OW! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I'M GOING DON'T HURT ME!" And she flew quickly over to her seat, hiding her head in her arms, causing the guard to leave.

"Whoa, are you crying?"

"Shut up, that really did hurt!" she yelled at Bear's face.

"I was just asking-"

"Well, I don't need you to be 'just asking,' thank you very much!"

"You know, you were sort of asking for it."

And that's how Bud got smacked so hard; he fell off his seat for the first time.

Since then, we never really did anything even close to then, for fear one of the guards would shock us with the, what we eventually called, the shock pen. That's why everything we do is what we are supposed to do. Because no one there jokes around, everything there is serious, everything there is obeyed and everything there is the same thing. So long afterwards, we eventually became teens. Our childhoods eventually left us. Taken, no, stolen from us. Stuck in a prison for so many years. What else could we do?

* * *

><p>I can't sleep tonight. I have this unnerving feeling, as if something is going to happen. Have no idea why, but I just feel, weird. How am I still up? I should have been asleep already…How long has it been? It had to be morning by now. Or maybe it was almost morning, like 5'o clock maybe? Or 4? I turn to look at the time on my wall clock. 10! It was 10'o clock in the afternoon, it's not even pass midnight yet! Ugh… I toss and turn in my bed, trying to get in a comfy spot… It's so quiet, almost peaceful here in the dark, with only the small window in my room, showing the full moon. I breathe for a moment, savoring the pleasant feeling… Maybe something was going to happen. Maybe that's why I can't sleep… What am I thinking? Of course not, nothing ever happens. It's always the same thing, over and over again. Nothing new will ever happen, <em>ever<em>!

**_Creak…_**

I froze. Sounded like my door just opened…

I turned to my bedroom door. I-I-It opened. I know for a fact they always lock our bedroom doors, every night. How could this happen? I'm almost scared, my heart's beating fast and I'm starting to sweat.

What if it was just one of the bodyguards?

No, if it was I would've seen their face by now.

Maybe they forgot to lock my door.

Can't be though, they never forget. This place is not known for mistakes.

What do I do? It's not like I could just lock my door again and pretend this didn't happen. Our bedroom doors are controlled in another part of the building. I don't know where exactly, but it's not like I should even _leave_ my room anyway. What if someone finds me wondering around for help and figures I'm trying to escape or something. That would be bad. I would get in trouble for sure!

You know what, I'll just close it. Maybe it wasn't closed properly, causing the door to stay unlocked. If I close it, it might lock itself. I get out of my bed and slowly approach the door, as if there's something dangerous on the other side.

When I finally touch the door, I suddenly heard something outside. Was someone calling me? I should go check. What if I'm needed?

I take a look outside. Oh, it's so dark!

Wait, I can use my night vision. I switch to my vision and look around…I don't see anyone…

**"****Bunny…Bunny…"**

There's that sound again. Or rather that voice. So…high-pitched, no one I know has that voice. There's something in my gut telling me no. I step out finally. Took a few steps outside. I still can't find this person. Maybe my super hearing had kicked in when I didn't notice and now, There's someone calling me. Or just talking about me. But what if someone did need me? But if they did, wouldn't they just come to my door?

**"****Bunny…Bunny…"**

I can't pretend I'm not hearing this person call my name. I've got to go find out what's going on…

As I walk around, following the voice, I start to realize none of the bodyguards, guarding the halls, are awake. They were all fast asleep. Strange… and I would think this person's voice would keep them awake.

**"****Bunny…Bunny…Bunny…Bunny…"**

"Bunkum?"

I literally jumped off the ground in a panic before spotting Bear.

He chuckled, causing me to blush with embarrassment for a second. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I do that?

"Bunkum, you ok?"

I look up to meet eye contact with him. Over the years, our eyes became less bug-ish, and you can actually see we have a nose, (and hands, and feet). And even though Bear's hair is still as messy as it always has been; he'd grown very handsome with his royal purple eyes. I turn my face away from his, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good."

"Hey guys!"

"Shh! Not so loud!"

Bear and I turned to those very familiar and loud voices, down the hall. Bish was dragging Bud over to us.

Bear spoke once they were close enough, "Hey Drama Queen, Egghead."

"Don't call me that," The other two said together.

"Sorry, it's a habit," I don't think he's sorry at all.

"Anyway, isn't this a coincidence," Bud asked, "that we're all here, out of our rooms, and all the guards here are asleep?"

"Yeah," Bear admitted, "but it's weirder that you and Bunny actually came out of your rooms. What's up with you guys breaking the rules?"

Bud shrugged, "I thought I heard something."

Everyone turned to me, "Uh, I did too."

Bish asked, "What did you hear?"

"Strangely, someone calling my name, what about you Bunny?"

I blinked, "Me too."

"Wow," Bud said, "Coincidence."

"You know," Bish said, "same thing happened to me."

"Me too," Bear said.

"…Wow," Bud said, repeating himself, "Coincidence…"

"Well," Bear said, "I don't hear anything now, so it don't seem to matter anymore."

…Yeah, the voice was gone. Creepy…

"Good," Bud exclaimed, "We should all go back to our rooms and try to get some sleep-"

"Hold on there, Bud," Bish said, "It's night time, no guard seems to be waking up anytime soon, we're are out and about, and you want to go _back_?"

Bud shrugged, "Seems right to me."

"Who cares!" Bear said, "This is once in a lifetime opportunity! You're not really going to pass this up!"

"I don't want to end up being shocked."

"No one's awake to do that."

"Well, you guys do what you want. I'm going back," Bud said as he started walking away.

"Like hell we're going to let that happen!" Bear said as he and Bish took both of his arms and began to drag him in the other direction.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!"

"Come on Bunkum, don't make us drag you too!"

…I know what you're thinking, they aren't really my friends. They're more like weird rivals of mine that I happen to hang out with for no good reason other than I had to against my will. I didn't choose these people, life chose them for me!

I hurried up behind them as we continued to walk around in the building, with Bud complaining. Soon, we walked down so many floors that Bish finally asked, "Hey, what if we left this place?"

"Huh?" Bud said sort of in a high pitched way, still being dragged.

Bish continued, "We leave this place, and never return! It's brilliant!"

"Hmm… that's not a bad idea…" Bear agreed.

"OH NO!" Bud shouted, "NONONONONONONO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! ARE YOU CRAZY? IF WE LEAVE, THEY'LL TRACK US DOWN, AND WE'LL GET MORE THAN A SIMPLE 'shock.' I REFUSE TO LEAVE!"

"That's if we get caught," Bear corrected Bud.

"OF COURSE WE'LL GET CAUGHT! DO YOU KNOW WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE? TOP SECRET GOVERNMENT SCIENCISTS AND AGENTS AND SPIES HERE IN THE USA! THEY TRAINED,_TRAINED_, TO DEAL WITH DANGEROUS CRIMINALS AND OTHER SITUATIONS!"

"Do you know who _we_ are?" Bit asked in a sassy tone, "Super humans who deal with super powers. I think we can handle it."

"May I remind you that they CREATED US! THEY ALREADY KNOW US INSIDE OUT! THEY PROBABLY FIGURED THIS MIGHT HAPPEN AND CAME UP WITH SOME WEAPON THAT COULD DISABLE US, or worse, KILL US!"

"So what, you want us to go with the daily routine here for the rest of our lives?"

For a moment, Bud paused. Then he shrugged, "Hey, we're training to one day save the world, eventually we'll leave this place."

"Yes, when pigs can also fly and we can ride them over rainbows to find a pot of gold at the end!" Bear exaggerated, "Egghead, until pigs can fly, we're never getting out of here. And if we did so we could 'save the world,' do you think they would just let us leave after that? We're super humans! We're like the rare lottery tickets that win you a million, billion dollars. They'll keep us here forever, only letting us out of our cage when they think we're needed somewhere around the world."

Bud stayed quiet for even longer before asking, "But if we leave, they'll find us."

"I'm willing to take that chance, what about you, Bish?"

"Totally! Bunny?"

…I hadn't thought about leaving before. And what Bear said seems really scary. 'Rare lottery tickets?' It sounds like they're hoarding us. I remember my first memory when I finally woke up and one of the sciencists said, 'We have to give her as much freedom as our resources allow.' As _their_ resources allow? Why are we being treated like this? Like slaves.

"A-Are we like slaves here?"

Everyone stopped walking and all their attention was on me.

"Slaves?" They said in union.

"UH, w-well, I was thinking, we're always doing everything that they want us to do, but they never even allow us to go out if we want to. And if we disobey, we get the shock pen. Aren't slaves sort of like that? Being limited to the freedom we deserve?"

Everyone stayed silence for a long moment. Maybe I should have stayed quiet…

"…You make a very interesting point, Bunny," Bud said, "Slaves are people who are forced to work for others, without say."

"…Wow…we are like slaves…" Bish said.

"We're exactly like slaves!" Bear yelled, "And you want to stay?"

"Well not anymore, but how could we escape?"

"Ever heard of underground railroad?"

"I'm serious."

"Well we're just gonna have to make it work. Come on, let's get out of here…"

* * *

><p><strong>No One's Pov:<strong>

"What's today report?"

"You're not going to like this…"

"What happened?"

"They've escaped."

"What?"

"The genetically modified children sir, they've escaped."

"How?"

"We don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Oddly enough, their doors had been unlocked and the guards were all asleep. We think this was due to the influence of Him."

"How come?"

"Our cameras caught a pink cloud substance hovering over this very building."

"When was this?"

"Last night."

"How could this happen?"

"I'm terribly sorry about this sir."

"This is horrible. At best, the children would mentally break down and come straight back to us. At worse, they would make their existence known to the world! The heat we would get coming from the public, and the law-"

"So what do we do, sir?"

"Track those kids down and bring them back. Do whatever you can, make sure they don't touch contact with the puffs, ruffs, anyone! I want this tackled down and gotten under control. This mustn't get out of hand. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Go, you're dismissed…"

…

"It's all going according to plan. They're finally out, and soon they'll join my other fighters. Nothing will stand in my way."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, if you're reading this, I DID IT! FINALLY PUBLISHED SOMETHING HERE FOR THE FIRST TIME! :D<br>*ahem* Thank you for reading this, if you want me to continue, please tell me (if you can...through the reviews, right?). It would be great if I got advice for where my story should go from here (didn't really think much about plot...) Otherwise, I'll just keep it where it stands now. Again, thanks for reading!  
>PS: You should search up what Bunkum means. It's meaning is the only reason I went with it as Bunny's nickname in the first place!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Narrator's PoV:**

In the city of- wait, what? Hold on, we're not in TownVille! We're at the secret building of the government of the United States of America! Where we join the four super-powered captives, as they escape the secret building of the government of the United States of America.

* * *

><p><strong>Bish's PoV:<strong>

We're standing at the front doors of the building. Unguarded, and unlocked. It's almost insane what we're about to do. We've never been outside before! The closet thing to it is the fake stuff the training simulator uses. They try adjusting the temperature sometimes, but that's it. I never actually seen the sun, or touched the grass. It's… weird. I can see why the other three haven't approached the doors just yet either.

Especially Bud. Out of all of us, he was always the more serious one. Always obeying the rules. Always trying to convince us to do the same. I don't understand why he's such a dipshit, but whatever.

"So… we're going to do this, or what?" Bear finally said after some time.

I nod, "Yeah, let's do this. You two coming?"

Bud and Bunny only nodded.

"Alright," Bear said as he pushed Bud towards the doors, "You go first."

"Wait what?! Why do I go first?"

"Because you might get so scared, you'll just crawl underneath the secretary's desk over there instead."

"No!" Bud said pretty sternly.

"Then go."

Bud sighed, and turned back around to the front doors. At first, it looked like he was going, but then he stopped and stared at the doors again.

Bear shook his head, "Pathetic, Egghea-"

"I'm going! …I just…" there was a pause before he turned back around and began to walk away from the doors, "Send me some post cards, will you?"

I rolled my eyes at him before grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"**Gah!** What are you doing?!"

"You really are pathetic," I said.

"No, let go of me!" He struggled as I dragged him outside.

Once the two of us were out, I walked a little bit more before stopping. So this is the outside world is like. I feel a breeze pass by me.

"It's cold!" I screamed. I let go of Bud and hugged myself.

"Well, it is colder at night…" Bud said, picking himself up.

Yeah, but I didn't expect it to be so cold! And what are these bumps on my skin? They just appeared out of no where!

"There are bumps on my skin!"

He sighed, "Goose Bumps. It just means you're cold."

"I already knew I was cold! I don't need bumps!"

Bud shrugged.

I sigh and look up… wow… the sky. It didn't look fake at all. It was perfect. The moon, the stars, and the dark clouds. The sky looked like it went on and on forever…

"Yo! Bish!"

"Hm?"

"You're still on Earth, right?" said Bear, as he waved his hand in front of my face. I slapped it away, "Yeah, yeah, what?"

"Just checking. So I guess we're flying, then?"

Flying?

"Would make sense," Bud answered, "We don't have any other available travel options. It's probably the fastest way to travel, anyway."

"So, we're flying?"

Bud sighed, "Yes, we are."

"Alright! Bish, I'll race ya!"

I crossed my arms, "You're challenging me to a race? You want to make yourself look like a fool?"

"I bet ya I can beat you!"

"In your dreams!"

"Uh, where exactly will you race to?" Bunny said.

"Oh," Bear paused, "To the Statue of Liberty?"

I nodded, as Bud exclaimed, "That's almost across the whole country! Remember, we're in-"

**"We're sorry, but we're not allowed to name the exact location of the secret building of the government of the Unitied States of America on this program, please do understand."**

…I don't know if I'm imagining things, or if I actually heard someone else's voice… Like some kind of guy narrating a show or something… If I say anything, Bear will make fun of me, so I think I'll just ignore it.

Bear exclaimed, "That's what makes the race interesting. What do you think, Bish? Wanna race?"

I grin evilly, "Yeah, but you're dead meat, Bear!"

"Alright," Bud said, "Have fun you reckless fools, Bunny and I will meet you there."

"Alright, Egghead, whatever!" Bear said as he took off, "See you at the finish line, Drama Queen!"

Oh no he didn't! He's so dead, it ain't even funny!

I took off after him. Even though he got a head start, I can still catch up to him! I'm cold, and yet, I'm blasting through the clouds, and the stars, and pass the moon. I breathe in the refreshing, cold air, and feel my heart pounding in my chest. I've never knew what it was like to fly up so high, so fast. I could fly for hours, I've never felt so alive in the moment! To bad I was just about to land.

I grab hold of the crown of Lady Liberty as I gasp for air. My heart's heavy, pounding away. I can feel sweat all over me. Another thing I hate. Sweat, and bumps. Gross, it's all just so gross! As I wipe the sweat off my forehead, I look around. For miles, you can see skyscrapers everywhere. The city was still lit up, like the stars in the night sky. Signs of advertisements, all looking for attention, as they blink on and off lots of colors. The smell of this place was as crazy as the lights themselves. Wasn't very fresh, it was like a mixture of gas and food. Weird… And I could hear people walking, talking, cars driving and some music. I've heard of Manhattan, but no one ever told me how busy it was. But I sort of like it.

But anyway, where's Bear? I didn't see him. Did he- did he win?

Wait… I hear panting from a far distance…

I see a royal purple boy flying over, looking all red and sweaty.

I laugh, "You idiot, look at you! You look worse than a shiny red bulb!"

"I got it," Bear growled.

"Oh, I'm so scared! Please don't hurt me!" I laugh some more.

"I'm sorry, but are you being sarcastic? I couldn't tell, you looked really dramatic!"

I glare at Bear, "Bear you-"

"Oh, and I see you like Liberty's crown. Bet you'll cry fake tears for it, Drama Queen!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bud's PoV:<strong>

As Bunny and I fly close to Manhattan, Bunny finally says to me, "So, what do you think they're fighting about now?"

…Huh?

"What?" I ask.

"Uh, Bear and Bish."

I raise an eyebrow, "You think they're fighting now?"

She nodded.

"How come?"

"Well, usually, if Bish and Bear are left alone for long enough, they start fighting."

…True. Bear's always making fun of everyone, and Bish is always a little… bit much with her feelings…

"That doesn't necessarily mean they always will."

Bunny didn't answer. Instead, she pointed down at the Statue of Liberty. I blinked, rubbed my eyes and stared. Bish was chasing Bear around, the look of murder was all over her face. And they're just circuling around the crown of Statue of Liberty. The Statue of Liberty! What if they knocked off a piece of her crown or something?! Then they would attract attention to us! Actually, if anyone were to look up now, Bish and Bear wouldn't even have to lift a finger to get us in trouble! The government would have knowledge of where we were, and we'll be goners!

I race over towards them as Bish was about to strangle Bear, and push them apart.

"What are you two doing?"

"Bear is asking to get a beating!"

I turn to Bear.

"All I did was tell a joke!"

I turn back to Bish.

"He said I would cry fake tears for the crown on the Statue of Liberty!"

I rolled my eyes, "You guys can not be flying around in the sky like crazy people, trying to kill eachother. We're in public for crying out loud! First, it is terrible manners! You'll bring disgrace upon yourselves-"

"Yes mom!" Bear yelled out.

Bish cracked up as I paused for a second. Just breathe, you do not want to kill him…yet…

"Second, of all," I continued, "the government will know where we are if we're floating around like this! Then, you'll bring disgrace upon yourselves, in the secret building!"

…I think that silenced them…

"Now, can we please act like normal, civilized people with no powers?"

…Bear kissed his teeth and Bish pouted all the way down to the sideway. I sighed as Bunny and I followed down.

"That also happens a lot…"

"Hmm?" What did Bunny mean now?

She played with her fingers, "Well, um, you tend to always prevent them from doing stupid things…"

Well someone has to, even if it makes me sound like a mom! No one realizes it, but those two are like very emotionally troubled, wild children with super-powers!

* * *

><p><strong>Bear's PoV:<strong>

The four of us walked around the city, looking around to see what's there to see. I'm starting to feel a little tired, and hungry.

Suddenly, I stepped on something soft, yet thick and small. I paused as I lifted up my foot. A wallet?

No, it was a small, leathery, yellow pocket purse, and inside must be something thick. I started to un-zipper it as Bud said, "What are you doing?"

I looked up. Bunkum, Egghead and Drama Queen were all looking at me funny.

"I stepped on this purse. I just want to see if I can find some ID," I said, because I know what Bud was thinking.

"You better not be stealing anything."

"Of course not."

I looked inside the purse and-

I yelled, "WE'RE RICH!"

"We are?" Bish asked.

"LOOK!" I said, showing them the stack of hundred dollar bills in the purse.

"OH FUCK!" Bish exclaimed as she stared at it.

"Who ever owns this money must be a rich person." Bunkum said. What a goody-two fucking shoes she is.

Bunny saw Bish and I were staring at her, and her eyes widened to the size of light bulbs, "UH, d-did I say something?"

Bud cleared his throat, "Guys, we're not keeping the money."

And there goes Egghead again, always the pain in the ass.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it's not ours," Bud said, "Who ever lost this purse must be worried out of their minds if they lost that much money."

"But what about us, Bud?" Bish asked.

Bud shrugged, "What about us?"

"We could use this money!"

"Right, so you two can go blow it all off on ridiculous things we don't need?"

"No! Think about it Bud," I said, "What would you do with this kind of money if you were to come across it randomly in the street at a time when we're trying to escape from the government?"

"I would give it back to it's original owner."

I facepalmed, "If you were allowed to keep it though?"

"Oh, well, then I would use it on new disguises, food and water to keep us all alive, especially since it's paper money and it would be hard to track what we spend through that."

"Ok, so we should keep it-"

"No, 'cause we're not allowed to keep it."

Ooh! I want to grab him right now by the neck and throw him to the nearest wall!

I sigh heavily as Bish speaks, "If we keep it, it's for the best of us all!"

"If we do, won't you feel guilty?"

"No, I mean, we don't even know who it belongs to!"

"Then how about this: we look for ID inside it. If there's none, we keep it. If we know who it belongs to, we hand it over to the police, who'll figure out how to give it back to the person. Deal?"

Bish gave me a look, asking if I thought that was legit. I shrugged, "Fine, I'll search for-"

"Wait, you better give me the purse."

"Why?"

Bud almost laughed, "Believe it or not, I don't really trust your judgment!"

Oh, he thinks he's so smart and perfect! What a dipshit Egghead is!

Reluctantly, instead of giving Egghead a black eye, I decided to hand over the purse. But just as I was about to, there was a scream up high in the air. We all looked up, and there was some four girls floating in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Bunny's PoV:<strong>

The first was a girl with long, light-orange hair and a red bow tied to it. Her eyes were light pink, she wore a mostly light pink outfit, a sweater with a skirt, some tights and red flat shoes.

The second was to the left of the pink one, another girl with blonde, curly hair that was in piggy tails. Her eyes were ice blue, and she wore a short dress that matched her eyes. She also wore a necklace and some earrings.

The third was to the right of the pink one, she had with raven black, short hair, and light lime green eyes. She looked like a tomboy, with a light lime hoodie and ripped jeans with torn sneakers.

I have no idea why, but I feel very close to them. I feel like...we're… related, if that didn't seem weird enough. We all didn't even look alike, yet staring at them makes me feel that way.

Do…do I know them?

The three girls floating were facing against another one, only she was wearing a gold-yellow robotic armor that she was obviously using to fly. Her red head hair was showing, though, and she wore a crown on her head.

She waved her fist around in the air, "Daddy says I can do whatever I want-"

"For the thousandth fucking time, who cares about what your daddy says!" said the green one, "I swear, if you say that one more time-"

"Buttercup!" said the pink one said.  
>Buttercup crossed her arms and stayed quiet, as the pink one spoke, "Princess, we have told you once, and I'll tell you again: No. And as long as I'm leader, it'll always be no."<p>

"Why not!" Princess moaned, dragging the last syllable. Her face was turning red, "I'm perfect!"

Wow, she sounds more annoying than Bish when she's having a bad day.

"Like hell you are," Buttercup spoke again, "And besides, we already got Bubbles as our whiner."

"Buttercup!" yelled the blue one.

"Hey, I'm being honest."

"Blossom!" Bubbles screamed at the pink one, who I guess is Blossom.

"See, you're such a whiner, and a tattle tell!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"QUIET!" Blossom yelled, snapping the other two out of their argument, "Now Buttercup, you should not call Bubbles a- OW!" she screamed as Princess shocked her with a lazor.

Blossom felt out of the sky, falling straight to the ground with a crash. Bubbles gasped, "BLOSSOM!" she flew over towards Blossom.

"That does it, you moron bucks!" Buttercup yelled as she charged towards Princess, "You're dead!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bear's PoV:<strong>

And so, Bish, Bud and Bunny watched the green girl rage over the redhead with the suit, while I took a look inside the purse. I finally found a business card in between two pieces of hundred dollar bills. Well would you look at that, I guess the annoying screaming bird's nest up there owned the purse. It said, "Morbucks' Business." But I wasn't quite sure, because if her last name really was moron bucks, than she couldn't possibly own this…

"Bear, what are you doing?"

Bud snatched the purse out of my hand. Oh great.

"Bud, we really shouldn't give this money back."

Bud crossed his arms, "Give me one good reason why not."

I showed him the business card, "It's her."

Bud's eyes widened, "Oh."

"But Bud," I said, "If I just tear this business card up into little, little tiny pieces, it wouldn't hurt her anyway. She's got a fucking flying suit for crying out loud! She ain't no poor, needy person, she's a brat!"

"I know."

"And also- you do?" I said stunned.

"Yeah, I mean, she just zapped a girl out of the sky. And people like her don't need to be rewarded. We should just take our leave now before-"

"AHHH!"

Bud and I turned back around to the fight, but it didn't look like anything much happened. The green girl and the annoying screaming bird's nest were still in the air, only this time, moron bucks was crying, "Look what you did! My armor's broken!"

…There was only a tiny scratch on her armor. Seriously, tiny.

"Daddy's going to kill me! And take away all my allowan- wait a minute. Where is it?"

Bud and I exchanged an understanding look that we needed to go. We both grabbed the girls by the arms and began to drag them down the sidewalk.

"Hey what are you-" started Bish, but Bud interrupted her, saying, "Walk quickly, walk quickly, walk quickly!"

And as we walked, Bud hid the purse between himself and Bish, while Moron Bucks cried her petty tears away. Well, that was over with.

* * *

><p><strong>Bunny's PoV:<strong>

As we hurried down the sidewalk, I wondered to myself, who were those girls? I know it, deep inside, that I knew them from somewhere. But, I just can't think, and it's so frustrating! Now I want to cry out to them, scream that I know them, but it's too late now…

Maybe I'll see them again. Hopfully I do. I want to know them! I'll find them again one day… I promise that I will…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!<strong> **I decided to continue the story, so there will be more chapters! This one's not my best, a little rushed, but that's because my life's been busy since I'm sort of moving... But as soon as I get the chance to sit down again in front of my computer, I will make a better chapter, with more love and care to it. I mean, I hope this isn't too bad, I tried to make it funny. Please, tell me in the reviews what you think. if it's bad, I'll fix it, promise! Also, if anyone's got an idea for what should happen, please send me a review because I sort of have no idea where I'm going with this. Thank you again for reading, and I'll start thinking up on the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, what's up?**

**Alright here's the next chapter, it took me all day today to write it up! So I hope you like it. Please leave reviews on how I did on this chapter (if I did a horrible job, I'll fix up my writing) and any ideas on what to do for future chapters. That would be a big help actually if you did. So, I hope you all enjoy this one and I'll see you in the next chapter. :D Peace for now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bunny's PoV:<strong>

It's pretty early in the morning, 6am I think, and the four of us are walking down the sidewalks again. I keep thinking about those girls. I have absolutely no idea why, but it feels so important that I go find them! What's wrong with me?

"Bunkum, you ok?"

I look up. Bear, walking beside me to my left, stared at me.

"Uhm, yeah, why?"

"Oh, no reason," he said as he turned and scratched the back of his head, "just that, you're not listening to us..."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said as I looked pass Bear to see Bish and Bud, "Was there something important I need to know?"

"No, we just wanted to ask you about what you think of those girls back a few blocks ago," Bud answered.

"Oh, um..." What do I tell them? I mean, I don't think they would understand my problem, really. Especially Bear. "I-I don't know..."

"It's sort of strange how they have powers, though." Bud said, looking out into the sky.

"Who cares?" Bish said suddenly, "They are another bunch of freaks in this world, why the fuck are you so worried?"

"Bish," Bud said, with his attention now on her, "It's because they're 'another bunch of freaks in this world' I'm concerned. Don't you care if they escaped from the government too?"

"Well, it didn't seem like they needed help, so I would rather just mind my own business."

"Bish, one of them was shot out of the air."

Blossom. I felt a sudden pang of worry for a second, was she ok?!

"Please, while you and Bear were dragging us away from the fight, I saw that girl pick herself up and walk it off like it was nothing. She was fine!"

I hope so...

"Well, why were they fighting then? Maybe they were fighting a government agent or some-"

Bear began to bellow with laughter, which had stunned me. He walked ahead of us for a moment, laughing like as if he just went insane, but then he stopped and turned back to us, "Are you serious? That bitch didn't even realize she lost her purse, how the hell is _she_ an agent?"

"Wait, purse?" Bish said eyeing the purse in Bud's hand. It was quiet for a second... Did he...steal the purse?

"Are you serious?!" Bish said, her eyes had widened.

Bud sighed, "I'm going to need a vacation from you guys, I think your attitudes are rubbing off onto me."

"Finally! it was about time you stop acting like a dipshit!" Bish said.

"Oh yes, of course," Bud said, rolling his eyes as he began to walk off, "You're the most respected lady in history, I should be grateful to have _you_ around."

Bish picked up her pace to catch up to Bud... **SMACK!**

"Ow!"

"Shut up!"

As we walked, we had stopped by multiple shops on manhattan. The only things we've been buying were clothes, and at one time, Bud decided to buy us brown 'contacts.' I wish I knew what he meant.

At the next place we stopped at, Bud told us to just quickly change in the bathrooms.

"About time, why have we been buying all these new clothes?" Bish asked.

"They're disguises," Bud answered, "We have to look as normal as possible if we want to blend in. Make sure you put on your contacts too."

"What are contacts?" I finally asked.

"They're for your eyes. You'll see when you put them on. Go with Bish." Bud said as he gave me a gentle push in Bish's direction. Bish grabbed my hand, "Come on, I want to see how my outfit looks!" She dragged me into the girl's room.

We quickly changed in the bathroom stalls and I had decided to rush and meet the guys outside. But Bish grabbed hold of my arm.

I turned around, stunned. Bish spoke, "What are you doing? We need to put on the contacts."

She pulled me back over to the mirrors.

I was wearing a black jacket with a t-shirt that had a white bunny on it (It was not my idea, Bish thought I had liked it and got Bud to buy it, so I have no other shirt options), and some black tights that went under my light blue shorts. I also wore some black boots that Bish also forced on me. I really just wanted sneakers, but I guess the boots were fine...

Bish herself wore a little dress, top half of it was black, the other half was her indigo color. This dress showed off most of her legs, it stopped just pass her thigh, but it still looked nice on her. She also wore a long indigo vest, and some indigo high heels.

Bish pulled out from the bag where we kept our clothes a small box. On the box, it said "Brown Contact Lenses," and it had a brown iris on its cover. With no pupil...weird... Inside the box were these weird plastic like containers. And inside the containers, you could see the brown irises. Bish pulled two of the containers out and put away the box. Then, she handed one to me, "Here, put these on."

I took the plastic container and examined it for a moment... these were contacts?

"We have to wear these," I asked Bish.

"Yeah, they're freaky," she said as she had quickly put on hers, "but Bud's probably thinking this will help blend us in. Because you know, brown's boring. How do I look?"

I stared at Bish for a moment. It was not that brown eyes looked bad on her, she looked pretty normal. But I liked her better with her indigo eyes.

"You look ok..."

"Yeah, boring in other words," Bish said, frowning, "You see what I mean now. But maybe they don't look too bad on you."

I turned my attention back onto the contacts in my hand. I have a feeling I'm not going to like this... I open up the container and reach for one contact, it fine, Bunny, it's just a plastic thingy, that's squishy and bendy, and that you have to stick onto you eyeball, it's nothing... I slowly place the contact into my eye. It felt weird at first, like it was sticking out or something. But I blinked a few times, and it soon felt comfortable enough to wear. I placed the other one in and faced Bish.

"Yeah, they look better on you than they do on me, but I think your purple eyes would match better with your outfit. Brown eyes are so boring," Bish sighed, "It couldn't be blue, or green? No, it had to be brown! Ugh, come on Bunny, the guys must be done by now."

We headed outside, onto the sidewalk. We looked around, but the guys weren't here. Maybe they were still changing...

"Hey guys!" That was Bud's voice. I looked in the direction his voice came from, but I still didn't see him. I kept turning my head around, trying to find them. Where were they?

Bear laughed, "Bunkum!" I turned back to the direction Bud's voice first came from. Two guys were heading towards us.

"Hey, recognize me?"

I stared at him, my mouth almost dropped, "Bear?!"

He looked like a totally different person. He had a black shirt with a black jacket over it and a dark pair of jeans with some purple sneakers. He also wore a dog tag and some black shades on his head. His eyes. They were brown, not the royal purple color I've always known. It made me frown, he would look better if he wasn't wearing any contacts...

Bear was laughing at me, "Do I really look that different to you?"

I nodded. Extremely different.

"And what about me?" Bud said.

Wow, I barely noticed him either. He wore a little lighter pair of jeans than Bear's, with a light brown belt showing. A black vest, with a chain to clip it together, over a grey vest that had buttons and was smaller, over a white fancy shirt. He also had a grey tie, and some black fancy shoes.

"A bit too fancy, if you ask me," Bear said.

Bud had opened his mouth to say something, but Bish spoke first, "He looks fine. It makes him look like he has expensive taste."

Bud crossed his arms, pleased, "Thank you Bish-"

"But why brown?"

Bud blinked, "Huh?"

Bish pointed to her eye, "It couldn't be blue, or green?"

"People with brown hair tend to have brown eyes-"

"I don't care! There are excuses you know. Besides, now we look boring."

"Well, we're not trying to attract attention, so it works just fine for now."

Bish rolled her eyes and walked off, and Bud said nothing. We only followed behind her.

* * *

><p>We walked a little further more, before finding a map by a subway station.<p>

"So we're in Manhattan," Bear said, "Which is in New York City. So, where should we go from here?"

"Somewhere quiet." Bud answered.

"Ugh, is anyone else here hungry? I'm starving!" Bish complained, hugging her stomach.

"Actually, now that you just said something, I'm hungry too," Bear said, "There's a pizzeria right behind us. We could stop there and eat, before we head out again."

Everyone agreed with that idea and we all walked over to the pizzeria. As we came in, we saw it was quite huge, with many people crowded into it. Bud grabbed some tens from his pocket (that he got exchanged at a bank. Bud said it would be less suspicious if each of us to carry tens in our pockets than one of us carrying a purse filled with hundred dollar bills. By the way, we threw the purse out), "I'll pay. Does four slices of pepperoni sound good?"

We all nodded our heads, "Good, I'll be right back," Bud said as he walked up to the counter.

Bear lead Bish and I to a table in the back. Within a few couple of minutes, Bud brought us our four slices. As we ate, Bear and Bud spoke softly about the plan while Bish and I listened. But after a few minutes though, I caught something out the corner of my eye.

Two men, dressed in black, walked inside. My heart stopped as I stared at them. Are they agents? They remind me so much of the security guards back in the secret building, they had pretty fancy ear devices and looked really muscular. I bet you they could easily hide a shockpen in their suits. They stood at the doorway for a moment, looking around.

I'm afraid to speak, and I'm afraid to move, I feel like all of me just shut down, they might recognize me if they really are agents. They probably are. Instead, I decide to quickly use telepathy to tell the others, _"Those guys that just came in-"_

They turned to see where I was looking, and I can see the shock in their eyes.

Bish practically screamed in our minds, _"Oh HELL NO!"_

And now my head hurts.

Bear grabbed my arm, _"_We got to move! _Now!"_

Finally, as Bear pulled me up, I can feel myself return. Like the shock faded away, and all I could feel was the fear in my veins. As we got up from our seats, Bud asked, _"Shouldn't we leave a tip?"_

We all stared at him. Bud shook his his head a little,_ "I'll shut up..."_

We calmly walked through the back door, which thanks to Bud, just a few steps away.

As we closed the door we began to start walking down the side walk again, but we saw another agent right outside. We turned around in another direction, but there was another one, and he seemed to have noticed us.

_"Aw fuck," _Bear thought, _"Quickly, down to the subway station."_

You thought the people in New York were in a hurry, the four of us were racing down the stairs, trying not to bump into people as we did.

_"Turn yourselves invisible."_ Bud thought. Once we reached the end of the stairs, no one could see us, which you could see had startled a few people who were going down the stairs with us. We stood there for a moment, as we waited for the agent, at the top, to come. He made it to the bottom and began to look around for us, so we went to go up the stairs, but then we saw another agent coming down. Oh no, what if he noticed us? If he saw us pushing our way around people, he would surely! I couldn't keep up with this, I started to shake. I really don't want to go back!

_"Act cool," _Bear reminded us,_ "just keep going up, and then we can make a break for it."_

_"Easier said than done, dumbass!" _Yep, now this was officially one of Bish's bad days. Probably for the rest of the day, she'll be on everyone's back. And it only made me more jumpy.

I held my breath as we walked up, pass the crowd. It's fine, it's alright, he doesn't see us. He doesn't see us. He doesn't see us!

Wait...he really doesn't really see us... Why?

At the top of the stairs, I let out a little breath. I think I let Bud's talk about how it would be impossible to not get ourselves caught by the government get to me, but they're really not all that smart...

The two guards had finally come out of the pizzeria and rushed down the stairs but we already started to fly up. Since we're invisible, our colored paths can't be seen, but we hurried out of there anyway, because they might have something to track our movements in the sky. They probably do.

_"I didn't think they would find us that soon."_

_"WELL THEY DID!" _Bish thought with extreme intensity that made my head hurt again. It seemed to have made Bud and Bear's heads hurt too.

_"Take it easy!" _Bear thought,_ "We got away, we're fine!"_

_"WE WON'T BE FOREVER!"_

_"We'll find a way! Right Bud?"_

_"...Yeah I guess so..."_

_"Um, Guys, is the sky red?" _I thought to the others.

We all stopped flying as we looked around... The sky was red. That's weird...

Suddenly a pink cloud started formed, and fast. Bear, Bish and I did look to Bud for an answer, but he was wide eyed and silent. Then, there was this laugh that had bursted out as the cloud grew bigger.

"Guys..." I said, "What's going on?"

Before they could answer me, someone else spoke, **"Oh, there's no need to be worried, Bunny..."**

I jumped and absent-mindedly grabbed hold of Bear's arm. Bish yelled out, "Who the Fuck are you?"

"Yeah," Bear also yelled, "Show yourself!"

The laugh grew terribly louder, and the pink cloud had finally opened up. Something like a red demon, with venomous green eyes, in a girl's outfit came out from it... Why a girl's outfit?

**"You want to know who I am, well,"** the demon said as he stepped closer, which in our response we stepped back, **"You may call me Him, your savior."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bear's PoV :**

**"You want to know who I am, well,"** the demon said, **"You may call me Him, your savior."**

Savior? What the hell?

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I spoke.

**"Oh, you didn't notice me hovering over the secret building of the government of the United States of America?"**

"...What the hell are you talking about?" I repeated myself.

"You should explain yourself better," Bud added, "What do you mean by 'savior,' and how come you know about the secret building?"

**"Fine, you poor, foolish children-"**

He has such an annoying, mousy voice! "Teenagers!"

**"Whatever you call yourselves. You may recall your doors being unlocked back at the **secret building of the government of the United States of America."****

...How the did he know that?

****"And the sleeping guards, and voice calling out your name in the hallway, leading you out of your rooms?"****

"How do you know this?" I asked.

The demon started to laugh again. I wonder, what the hell is so funny?

Suddenly, he took a huge step at us and barked back, **"Because I set you free! I'd put the guards to sleep, unlocked your doors, and lead you out of your prison rooms! Without me, you would still be trapped there!"**

"How though?" Bud asked.

**"I have my ways, but that doesn't matter," **Him said, taking a few steps back, **"What does is that you have to pay up."**

"PAY UP?!" Bish shouted in shock.

I really don't like this guy. It's just something in my gut that's telling me he's up to something...

"We do have money..." Bud said, already searching his pocket.

**"No," **Him said, **"I don't need the worthless paper all you humans use and put value into."**

"Then how would we repay you?"

**"I require your service-"**

"No," I said, causing Him, and the others, to give me a look of slight shock, "We just got out of enslavement, and now you plan to use us? We're not exactly free from the government yet, you know."

**"No worries, I would take care of them myself. If you help me, you would never need to worry about the pathetic agents ever again."**

Oh really? I doubt it.

"What the hell do you want us to do?"

**"Oh, just help me finish up a plan I've been working on..."**

A plan? To help hurt someone?

"What is the plan you're working on?"

He looked annoyed now,** "Why are you so nosey?"**

"Because I don't trust you."

He looked at me funny, as if trying to figure me out. But then he put his hands on his hips, **"I save you from the captivity, and this is how I'm repaid for my hard work? Hmmpt. Disgraceful."**

"We didn't ask you to help us escape in the first place, so why should we help you?"

Him was glaring at me now, **"I have ways to get what I want. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."**

I said nothing, just glared right back at him. He doesn't scare me, not a single bit. I rather deal with whatever he's planning to hurt us with than walk right into his trap.

**"Fine,"** Him growled, **"I did warn you though."**

He slowly raise his hand as he kept his glare on me. Then... he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, I felt like my insides were being squeezed. It suddenly became harder to breathe, and my heart was pounding rapidly in my chest.

"Bear?"

...What the- I couldn't move! I could only move my eyes around, and feel my heart racing in my chest. I could feel blood rushing in my veins. Every part of me was shut down. I fell, with Bunny trying to pull me up, "Bear!"  
>I was breathing pretty heavy, as Bunny had attempted to lift me up in the air. I would be worried if I was too heavy for her, if I wasn't worried for myself!<p>

"Bear!" Bud had grabbed my other arm and helped pulled me up too, "Bear, are you ok?"

I tried to open my mouth, but I couldn't move that either.

"Bear, answer me!" I made my eyeballs look at Bud. It was the closet thing to a fucking yell I could give Bud! His eyes widened, "Can you speak?"

No. If I could, I would have been cursing by now.

Bish screamed, "What did you do to him?"

**"Here's a new deal I'll make with you," **Him said as a pink cloud began to shallow me up. Bud and Bunny tried to pull me out, but somehow they lost their grip. The pink cloud carried me towards Him as he spoke,** "You three do as I say, or he'll experience extreme pain and torture."**

"You can't do this!" Bish yelled.

Him only laughed, **"Oh, but I already have! So long, will be seeing you in TownVille soon enough!"**

Him started to disappear into a pink cloud, and the cloud I was in began to swallow the rest of me up. I want to fly out of this thing, but I still couldn't move! No, no no no no! I can hear the others screaming as I'm sucked into the cloud. This can't be happening! I suddenly feel overwhelmed and tired. No, I must stay awake, this is no time for a nap! I try to keep my eyes open, but they close against my will. I black out.

* * *

><p>...I open my eyes slowly. I was in a bed, in a room which looked like a bedroom. The pillow felt nice and soft, and my blanket felt warm, I could sink into it. I sighed and closed my eyes...<p>

Where's Bunny? And Bish, Bud? Images flashed into my head, red sky, pink clouds, cross-dressing demon, being carried away, they were screaming, Bunny was crying! I jolted back up. Holy shit, I'd been kidnapped! I looked around, where was I? I need to find a way out!

I _was_ in a bedroom. An empty one. There was a window right beside my bed. I threw my covers off and pounced at it. It's got to open! I try lifting the window, but it didn't budge. Maybe it's locked? I lift the blinds up to find a lock, but there was none. What the-  
>What did they do, use a fucking super hot glue gun to seal thing shut? If that's the case, I'll just smash the glass. I punched the glass, but nothing! I punched at it again, but nothing changed, there wasn't even a scratch! Oh, come on! This window can't be unbreakable! I pounded away at the window, taking so much of my energy at that one window, but nothing. Who made this thing!<p>

Well, obviously I couldn't get out that way. I looked around the room again, there has to be another way out.

...Well, there was the royal purple door, but who would leave that open? I walked over to it anyway and grabbed the knob, but Him would have to be-

_click!_

...It opened.

Well, like the saying goes, make a better door than a window, right? Is that how it's used?

I slowly opened the door and peered through it. No one was there, just an empty hallway. I cautiously walked pass three doors. First was a deep blue door, then a forest green door, then finally a bright blood red door. The rest of the doors I saw were made of metal. As I walked down the hall, with my back to the wall at each corner, I began to hear voices down somewhere.

"OH, YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! I WAS WINNING!"

**"Video games are not good for your health, you know."**

I stopped for a moment, it was Him! I'm going the wrong way! Though he might be revealing some information, like what are these video games? Some evil doom day device or something? I should stay for a moment and listen.

"What the hell is it now, Him? Another plan to destroy the powerpuff girls?"

So that's his plan. Destroying these group of... Girls?

**"Why do you always assume it's a plan to destroy them?"**

"Because you're always going on and on about how you plan to destroy them, so would you make it short for once?"

**"It's not about them."**

"Oh thank god!"

"Then what's the plan about?"

**"Actually, it's not even a plan."**

"Then what the hell is it?"

Him cleared his throat before speaking, **"Oh Bear!"**

I froze... He can't possibly know where I am now!

**"Bear!"**

"What are you-"

**"Shh!" **Him hushed before continuing to call me, with his mousy voice, **"Bear, I know you're somewhere in the hallway, you might as well join us!"**

...Maybe if I just turn back around to my room, I can fool him...

The instant I took a step in the opposite direction though, Him says, **"Oh come on, Bear! You don't have to be shy!"**

I ain't shy! I just hate that little piece of cross-dressing, auto-tune shit! I kept walking as I listened to Him calling for me and the following conversation:

"What the hell is wrong with Him?"

Another guy answered, "A lot of things are wrong with Him."

A third guy spoke up, "Hey Him, did you hit your head on the ceiling while coming down here?"

**SMACK!**

"OW!"

"Stupid, he can't hit his head on the ceiling."

"Why not?"

"Because, he's like a mentally retarded spirit. He has no brain, so he can easily phase his head through walls!"

**SMACK!**

"Ahh!"

**"Quiet, and don't you ever insult me again!"**

The guy practically laughed, "Like that's going to happen."

Him yelled back at me again,** "Bear, do not make me teleport you here!"**

Yeah, being sucked into a cloud again is really... weird... But I ain't going down without a-

"AHH!" I screamed as I fell into a-

A cloud! Oh that's just great, making me feel all dumb and shit!

I fall, fall, fall down until the cloud opens and I fall flat on my face. As I try my best not to curse Him into hell, and instead, absorb the shock and pain I'm feeling, I think to myself: I'm really getting tired of these clouds sneaking up on me. And I'm really, really hating Him right now, to the point where I could just kill him!

...It would be a waste to the only contacts I have, but it would be worth it, so much, if I...

**"There you are! Finally you showed up, you shy thing yo-"**

I lifted up my head quickly and use my laser vision to shoot at Him. He dodged it just in time before it hit his head. Damn it! I was so close!

**"Well, I guess you're not that shy after all,"** Him said, glaring at me as I got up, **"You, sit with the others."**

It was only then that I noticed something from those other guys, all sitting on a couch that had four seats on it. Sure, they were all staring at me because they thought I was part of Him's imagination, but there was something else...

The guy in the first seat had black hair that spiked up, and forest green eyes, wearing some outdoor gym clothes.

The one in the third seat was a blonde with deep blue eyes, wearing a t-shirt with a jacket and some blue jeans.

The one in the middle of them had long orange hair (longer than Bud's) and blood red eyes. He wore a very old red baseball hat backwards on his head, a red short sleeved t-shirt with its own pocket filled with pens, and some black jeans.

I'm sure I have seriously damaged my brain due to the fall, but I feel related to them some how... I don't even know them. I don't have a feeling that maybe, I knew them long ago but then I forgot! No, I just feel related to them. Weird...

As I finally took the fourth seat seat next to the blue guy, the red dude glares at Him while pointing at me. Him speaks, **"I rescued him and three others."**

The red guy then turns his head to me. He looked shocked, raising his eyebrow, "Him rescued you?"

"In order to turn us into slaves," I said, glaring at Him.

**"Not slaves, I just need your service."**

"Right," I said. He is just so convincing, it makes me want to rip his head off.

**"Oh Bear, I would never use you as a slave,"** Him said, trying to look all innocent, **"I'm nothing like the government, who created you just to use you."**

Uh, created me? "What do you mean by 'created?'"

**"Why, you don't think you were born, do you?"**

No. Well, maybe. I never gave it thought, really. I just remember floating in some weird tube in a white room, nothing earlier than that.

**"Well then, I'll tell you how you were created."**

"Wait, you know how I was created?" I asked, a little freaked out. He's either lying, or he has spied on me since I was alive... I really hope he's lying...

**"Yes, I do-"**

"Wait," the blue one spoke, "do we-"

**"Yes, because I haven't dismissed any of you,"** Him said, **"Now, there was once a girl-"**

"Um, that," the green one pointed at me, "Is obviously a guy."

Him glared at hi- uh, the green guy, **"Don't you think I know that?"**

"I don't know, I wouldn't trust you based that outfit!"

I facepalmed before joining the three of them who had instantly laughed out loud. That was pure genius.

**"QUIET!"**

We all sort of shut up after that.

Him nodded, **"Good, now as I was saying, there was once a girl who had been created by the powerpuff girls-"**

"Ugh," the red one groaned, "I thought this wasn't _about_ them!"

Him continued, in spite of Brick's interruption,** "She was technically their sister, but she was unstable. And so she died-"**

"Wait," the red one interrupted again, "She died?"

Him nodded.

Green and Blue looked shocked as Red had leaned forward, "Like, a powerpuff girl, their sister, _died_?"

**"She had exploded after protecting the powerpuff girls."**

"How come we didn't know about this?!" He said. He seemed very concerned suddenly.

Him laughed, **"_Now_ you want me to talk about them?"**

Red had glared at Him as he sloughed back down. Him continued, **"Besides, you were too busy robbing a candy store to notice the explosion."**

**"But, from the explosion, our beautiful government of the USA was able to collect the girl's DNA. By using that, and a drop of _my own_ blood, Bear came into existence."**

...Excuse me? Did I hear right? I was made with _his_ DNA?! You mean that my mom is a dead girl and he's my _dad_?! HIM?! WHY?! WHY HIM, WHY?! I stared at Him for a pretty good long damn time, he could not be serious! I finally blinked and turned to face the others, who by surprise, were staring right at me, shocked too. I turned back to Him, "...No."

Him nodded, **"Yes."**

I shook my head, "Hell no!" I refuse to believe my_ 'dad'_ kidnapped me and decided to turn me into his own personal slave!

**"Well look on the bright side,"** Him said, almost mockingly, **"They're your brothers! Consider this a family reunion! You're dismissed!"** And with that, Him left all four of us dumb, sitting there like idiots...Brothers? Well, I guess that would explain that feeling I had earlier, but the closest I thought of brother was Bud. Actually, Bud's more like my strict mother-brother, always on my back on things, but still... well, maybe Him's lying...

I turned to the others, "Is he lying?"

Blue looked sad and Green looked pretty mad, both were silent.

Red spoke, "We're all made of Him's DNA and a powerpuff's DNA. Boomer's formula is Him's DNA and Bubbles's DNA," he pointed at Blue before pointing to himself, "I, Brick, am made of Him's DNA and Blossom's DNA, and Butch's formula," he pointed at Green, "is made of Him's DNA and Buttercup's DNA."

"But is he lying about me?" I asked.

Brick shrugged, "I don't know. If there was proof of the fourth powerpuff, I would believe him, but I've never heard of a fourth powerpuff."

Oh, good! So there's hope for me.

"But," Brick said, "The only way to be sure if you have Him's DNA in you is if he's able to control you."

...Control me?

"Did you ever get Him mad?"

I nodded, "Once."

"And during that, did you have trouble breathing, or moving?"

"...Aw, fuck..." I facepalmed. I can't believe it.

"Oh, you're lucky," Butch said, "he didn't tell you all of them, like head aches, vomiting, random bleeding, and the lost of control."

I stared at Butch, "Lost of control?!"

"Yeah, Him likes to make sure he's in control of us, and he'll usually make us attack the powerpuff girls. But you never had to experience that because your powerpuff counterpart is already dead!"

"Butch, shut up!" Brick snapped.

My mouth hung open for a moment, "You killed the powerpuff girls?!"

"No," Brick sighed, "No, no, It has never gotten even close to that."

"Oh..." That would've been terrible...

"Hey," Boomer said, "Are we getting back to the game?"

"Oh yeah," Butch exclaimed, "Brick, I'm going to pound you!"

"Yeah right, Boomer, plug in the xbox again."

As Boomer went behind the TV and grabbed some wires, he asked me, "Bear, have you ever played Call of Duty?"

I shrugged, "What's that?"

"It's a game."

"A game?"

"Yeah, we have one for the xbox."

I blinked, "What's that?"

They all stared at me now. "Um... Did I say something?"

"An xbox," Brick answered, "Is a video game system."

"What's a video game system?"

Brick's eyes almost popped out of his head, "It's a machine you play video games on."

"What are video games?"

"WHAT PLANET ARE YOU FROM?" Butch yelled, making me jump. He's worse than Bish!

I mouth hang open yet again, "...Earth?"

Butch looked as equally shocked as I was, "How have you lived so long not knowing what video games are?"

"The government never told us about video games." I answered.

"Wait, the government?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, they kept four of us in a secret building of the government of the United States of America since we were... alive."

"They can do that?" They all asked. I shrugged, "Yeah, so I lived most of my life learning and training."

"Oh fuck that," Butch said, shoving a weird sort of controller in my hand, "You're playing with us!"

"I am?"

"Yeah," Brick agreed, "We'll put it on easy though, so we can go over how to use the xbox controller with you."

"Ok it's ready," Boomer announced.

"I could just watch-"

"No, because it's a disgrace if my brother has no idea how to play a video game," Brick said, "I'll never hear the end of it at school."

School? "What's-"

"No more questions!" Butch said, "We play!"

...Well, I'll just ask later...


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the wait, the internet was down so I couldn't finish up very quickly. I hope you understand. ****But for your patience, I had added the extra scene with the monster. ****Please, send some reviews about any ideas on what I should write next for this story, and if this story was ok or not. If not, I will fix it. ****Also, this was to introduce the other two teams from the mirror/parallel universe: the Powerpunk Girls (I do not own) and the RightRighteous Boys (I do own). Hope Bish and Bud like their families! (And I did add their age if any of you were wondering about that. It's in Bunny's PoV, 2nd paragraph) Have fun reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bunny's PoV:<strong>

I stare at the ground. It's been only a few minutes since Bear's been kidnapped, and with every single second that passes by, I feel more and more like it's my fault. I don't know how, but I'm convinced that it's my fault. I had him, I was holding onto him, by his hand! And yet, I let him get sucked into that cloud. Sure, Bud had Bear's other arm, but I wonder... did we loose him because I was too weak?

For sixteen years, I've known him, grown up with him, and so many times, Bear has called me weak before. In fact, if Bear was able to speak, I'm sure he would have been blaming me. I could hear it now, "Bunkum, you're such a weakling, let go of me!"

Well, he's right. Why is it I'm so weak? Why couldn't I be stronger?

"Bunny, are you ok?"

I look up at Bish and Bud, who were both staring at me.

"Yeah, I'm ok..."

"I doubt that, your face is all wet from crying,"

Crying? Oh yeah, I forgot...

Bud pulled out a napkin, from the pizzeria, and handed it to me. I took it and wiped my face, it's been a long time since I last cried. Back in the secret building of the government of the United States of America, I never really cried that much, all four of us didn't. I can remember sometimes training was harsh, and I cried then, but that was it.

...Actually, it was mostly when Bear won our first fights that I cried, because I wasn't used to how hard his attacks were then. He really is one of the strongest fighters out of all of us, I know no one else who is a better fighter than him...

I can feel tears building up in my eyes again.

"Bunny, you're going to make me start crying," Bish said, wiping tears from her own eyes, "Can you please, don't?"

"Yeah, besides, we will get him back," Bud said.

I hope so...

* * *

><p>We flew over to TownsVille, the city that Him had mentioned... Strangely enough, I feel like I remember this place. The streets look familiar, and so do some of the buildings... But I don't know any of them...<p>

As we landed, we walked the streets for a bit, in a depressed sort of mood. It's so quiet without Bear, you almost expect him to appear out of no where and tease us about how quiet it is...

**"In the city of TownsVille, everything was peaceful and busy!"**

...Did I just hear someone?

**"Yes, happy people everywhere, walking up and down the sidewalks of TownsVille."**

Where was that coming from?

**"Wait, what is that falling from the sky?"**

Falling from the-

I felt Bud pull me back.

I look at him, "Bud?"

**CRASH!**

**"OH MY GOSH, WHAT WAS THAT?!"**

Out of no where, a huge green monster just landed right in front of us. My eyes had widened as Bish said, "What the hell, is that a crocodile with claws and bird wings?"

...Actually, yeah, it did look like a crocodile with claws and bird wings...

It roared out bright orange flames, and the nearby buildings ended up caught on fire.

**"Quickly citizens of TownsVille, Run for your lives!"**

"We have to get out of here!" Bud said as he started to drag us in the opposite direction. Not long after he said that, Bish and I brushed him off and began running ourselves. But then we were lifted from the ground.

"Guys?!" I yelled as I felt something sharp and pointy slip into my hoodie and carry me up.

"The monster has us!" Bud yelled.

As the monster finally lifted us high enough so we could share eye contact, Bish yelled, "You have better put us down! I do not like it when random monsters just appear out of no where and lift me up, that is just rude! Do you know how uncomfortable your nail is, you retard!"

The monster stared at her for a moment, before raising us higher. Then, it opened it's huge mouth, and inside you could see lots of sharp, pointy, deadly teeth with a huge, skinny, slimy tongue similar to a frog's!

Bish screamed, "OK OK, IM SORRY, YOU ARE A VERY POLITE CROCODILE THINGY, JUST PLEASE SOMEONE HELP US BEFORE THIS THING EATS US, I DONT WANT TO BE IN THAT THING'S MOUTH!"

I looked out into the distance, trying not to focus on the monster's mouth, when I noticed three colored light paths in the sky. I stared at it until I realized who it was.

**"Oh thank goodness! It's the Powerpuff Girls!"**

...Wait, it was those girls from before in Manhattan! But, um, why are they coming towards the monster? Wouldn't the sensible thing to do is avoid it?

As I watched, Buttercup flew ahead of the others, and smashed right into the monster's gut like a bullet. The monster made a painful sound and dropped us.

"WAIT WE'RE FALLING! WE'RE FALLING! WE'RE FALLING!"

Bish does realize we can fly, right?

Then suddenly, someone caught us by our shirts, "Don't worry, I got you!"

I looked up, it was Bubbles. She was smiling at us as Bish gasped for air, "Oh, thank you!"

"No problem," Bubbles replied as she set us down onto the sidewalk, "Its my pleasure to help! You'll be safe here, ok?"

Then she flew back to help the others fight the monster. We watched as Blossom used her ice breath to save the nearby building. Then all three of them punched, and kicked, and then used their laser vision to chase the vulgar monster back into the sky where it first came from.

**"And the day has been saved, thanks to, the Powerpuff Girls!"**

You know, I wonder if there's actually some sort of narrator who you can't see that tells what happens in TownsVille...

**"Yes, that's me!"**

But then, wouldn't I be breaking the fourth wall if that were true?

**"Yes, you would be."**

...Nah, I guess I'm just a little tired, that's all.

**"Aw man, I can never get noticed!"**

"Well," Bud said as the powerpuffs flew off, "That was fun! Now let's just avoid any more monsters for the day."

"Yeah," Bish agreed, "I can't handle that shit..."

"Even though we all been trained for years to fight things like that?"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you found that scary."

"Really? You're surprised? Did you even see that tongue?! No, just imagine for a second you were in that thing's mouth! I'm sure anyone would be scared to go through that."

Bud made a funny looking disgusted face, "Yeah... I see your point..."

* * *

><p><strong>Bud's PoV:<strong>

We continued to walk until we reached the park. The grass was bright green, the sky was bright blue, and the sun was shining yellow. Flowers of every color were everywhere here, and children were playing on the playground. The sight of a joyful place made me smile.

"WAHHH!"

I paused and turned to the direction of where the sudden crying was coming from. A little boy was crying in front of... A group of green skinned men? The men were holding a red ball, and were mocking the boy.

"Aww, little boy, whatcha gonna do? Cry for your mommy, huh?"

Then the group began to laugh at the poor kid. Why, calling them disrespectful or rude would be an understatement right now. Who picks on a little kid who can't defend himself? That's just- there are no words to describe how disgusting those green goons' behaviors are! I mean, just look at them! They're bouncing the ball on the kid's head, that's just-

"Bud?" Bish said.

I turn to her, "Do you see this?"

"See what?"

"Look over there, at the guys with the green skin."

"...EWW! THEY'RE GREEN!"

...It's times like these where I really wish I could examine what's going on in her brain. There's something not normal in there, I just know it.

Bunny gasped, "Oh no, why are they bouncing a ball on that kid's face?!"

See, that's a normal response!

"Oh yeah," Bish said, finally taking notice at what was happening, "That's mean."

"Mean?" I said, "That's disgraceful! Someone's got to stop them!"

"Well, you can deal with that if you want."

"Don't you want to help?"

"Nah, I'm not good at preventing harassment."

I gave her a look, really? If she was being harassed, you can bet she wouldn't let you get away with it without giving you a piece of her mind at least. At most, she would hurt you pretty badly, leaving a scar on your face, so you don't forget to never mess with her again. She is best qualified for a situation like this, I don't see why not!

I turn to Bunny. She looked at me, then at the weird green group, then back at me, then back at them, over and over again. Not like I was actually expecting her to suddenly decide to stand up for someone for the first time, though...

I sigh, "I always have to be the one settling peace around here."

"But, um, you're good at it!" Bunny said.

"Yeah," Bish said, "Go do your peace, thing, whatever."

I rolled my eyes at them, and began to walk over there. But then, some flash of blue appeared suddenly, near the green group. I paused, what did I just see?

There was a guy, blonde with navy blue eyes. He wore corduroy jacket, collared shirt, simple dark washed jeans, and not too fancy shoes. He stopped behind the group of teens. Did he just just run all the way there? At that speed? I turned back to Bish and Bunny. By the looks on their faces, without a doubt, they saw him too. Not too many other people had seen it though.

The guy walked around to face the group, and caught their ball.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, messing with us? Can't you see we're having fun here?"

"No, all I see are a bunch of bullies," the guy said as he returned the ball to the boy, who thanked him and ran off, "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves."

Suddenly, there were two more flashes of light, green and red, that had also stopped right behind the green group.

The guy with black hair and dark green eyes (darker than forest green) wore a zipped up hoodie, dark washed jeans and sneakers.

The other one who had orange hair and maroon eyes wore a red fedora, a white button-up shirt with pockets for pens, dark washed jeans, and simple but sleek shoes.

But seriously, the whole park hadn't seen that? Twice?

"Are you a picking a fight with us?" The green group's leader threatened the navy blue one. Then the maroon and dark green guys grabbed the navy blue, "No, no he's not!" They pulled him out and huddled into a group.

I have this weird feeling that I'm related to them somehow... I don't remember them at all, and yet, there's something about them that I feel we have in common...

I think I heard the maroon one whisper, "What is your problem? This is not part of the plan!"

"Brave, we're really going to just sit there and let them bully kids?"

"Bow, I know it's horrible, but remember we're trying lay low here, no powers!"

"Exactly," the dark green one agreed, "We're saving our powers for when it's time."

"But Brace-"

_"Ahem!" _

They looked back at the green gang's leader, "I don't remember letting you off the hook. No one gets away with insulting the Gang Green Gang that easily!"

Ok, this would be a good time to get myself in there, because even though those guys have powers, it's 5 against 3, leaving them in at an disadvantage. Plus, based on their conversation, I'm afraid they might just let the Gang Green Gang beat them up!

I hurried over there, and got over there just in time to block the first attack.

The green leader, surprised that I blocked his punch, exclaimed, "There's more of you geeks?"

"Yeah, there's more of us?" Bow had asked.

I guess it's rude to suddenly appear out of no where in the middle of a fight that has nothing to do with you.

I reply, "You guys are outnumbered, you're going to need at least one more fighter if you're going to win this."

"Win?" Brave said, obviously shocked.

I turn around, "Yeah, because if you let them beat you up, they'll see you as weak, and they'll never take you seriously the next time they bully a kid. Or worse, they'll start to pick on you. You have to take some responsibility for your own safet-"

"OH!"

"OW!"

"EKK!"

"AHH!"

I turned back around and WHAT WAS SHE DOING?! Bish kicked and punched and beat the living daylights out of the gang green gang members at a pretty too humanly fast speed. Oh come on! I was in the middle of a moral lesson here!

The leader of the gang approached Bish and grabbed her arm, "What do you think you-"

**SLAP!**

"OWW! MY FACE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE! IT BURNS, IT BURNS!"

Bish had heated her hand and slapped the leader right in the face! I can not believe she used her powers, what was she thinking?! He immediately let go of her arm, but then she grabbed hold of his collar, and shook him. Her eyes looked like fire, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Bullying helpless children, picking fights and grabbing girls! You know, I ought to beat you and your pathetic gang right now!"

The leader, sniffling with tears all over his face, cried, "No, please don't! We're sorry, right guys?" The rest of the members nodded their heads. The leader continued, "Yeah see, we don't mean no trouble! We're sorry!"

"If I see you fucking around here ever again, or messing with those boys over there, you better believe I'll tear you from limb to limb. Got it?"

The leader nodded, "Got it!"

Bish punched his face, "That's 'yes ma'am' to you! Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Bish turned to the other members. They all shook with fear, "Yes ma'am!"

"Good," Bish said, before throwing the leader over to his gang, "Now get the hell out of this park before I change my mind!" As they picked themselves up and began to scurry away, Bish yelled, "And get that disgusting green stuff on ya off! Do not not let me see you next time green, that is nasty!"

Yep, that's Bish. Able to make a grown man cry, while concerned about the health of their skin.

Bish turned to face me,"Bud, are you ok?"

"This is why I asked for your help!"

Bish kissed her teeth and looked behind me, "Who are they?"

The three guys had been standing there, shocked. But then the maroon guy shook his head, cleared his throat and answered,"I'm Henry." Henry?! Wasn't it Brave? "These are my brothers, Maxwell," Brace had nodded a little, "And Samuel." Bow had reached out his hand, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

I wonder why the change of name, unless they were trying to keep their identities a secret from the government... Or maybe just someone else, based on the fact that the powerpuffs don't seem to be endanger of the government. It just seems like we're the only ones the government is interested in...

I shook, quote, "Samuel's," unquote, hand, "Same here, I'm Bud, and that's Bish and-" Bunny hadn't come over yet? She was just watching us from a far, "Bunny come over here!"

Bunny had jumped to her feet and ran at normal human speed. When she came, I continued, "and this is Bunny."

Bunny sort of smiled, "Hello."

Brave, or 'Henry' I should say, spoke, "Thank you for defending us. We'll see you around sometime?"

I nodded, "Yeah sure, definitely."

Brave nodded, "Alright, come on guys, let's go."

As they walked off, Bish said, "What weird names..."

"I don't even think it's their real names." I said.

"Really? Why not?"

"...Anyone hungry?"

Bish narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What? I'm asking, it's lunch time."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, let's go find someplace to eat..."

* * *

><p><strong>Bish's PoV:<strong>

After we stopped at some fast food place, where they served mostly burgers and fries, we headed out again. We just walked around TownsVille, taking note to places we've seen. Sometime during the early evening though, when most people were going home, the sky had suddenly turned red again.

The pink cloud appeared again and out came the ashat Him, **"Good to see you made it in town."**

Him dare try to greet us into town after stealing Bear from us?

"Stop kissing butt already! Where's Bear?! And what did you do to him?!" I demanded right away.

**"Good to see you too!"** Him said, already annoyed, **"He's just fine, he's in no pain at all. But that could all change tonight if you don't do as I say, so listen!"**

I crossed my arms as he continued, **"Tonight, someone's robbing a bank. But they will be stopped by the powerpuffs-"**

"So how does this include us?" I asked.

**"Let me finish! I need you to wait until both tonight's robbers and the puffs are distracted. Once they are, you'll sneak in and, quietly, steal a good chunk of money."**

"Steal?!" Bud said. He's such a dipshit, couldn't even steal for a friend he grew up with for sixteen years...

**"All three of you must participate in this, or for every one of you that doesn't, I'll multiple that to the amount of pain Bear gets."**

"Don't you dare! Or I'll hunt you down and kill you!" I growled.

Him only smirked,** "Your destination is at the TownsVille bank, not to far from the center of town. After you get the money, deliver it to the volcano in the middle of the city. You have up to sunrise. Go."** Him disappeared into a cloud again, **"And don't disappoint me..."**

I turn to the others, "Does anyone else want to rip his spinal cord out and beat him with it?" Bunny and Bud just stared at me. I rolled my eyes, "This is why we need Bear, he's the only other person who would agree with me!"

"Sorry," Bud said, "we're not violent like you! Now let's hurry up and get to the bank." Bud started to walk towards the bank.

"Wait," I said, "Bud, how do you feel about stealing?" It's strange that he didn't have any other hesitation. I would think he would at least stand for a moment and think!

Bud turned his head to face me, "Don't you know? Normally I would feel sick to the stomach about stealing anything. But I rather steal than cause Bear any pain."

Oh. I was wrong then. He could steal for a friend. I shrugged as we walked, he wasn't too much of a dipshit after all.

* * *

><p>We waited at the bank, under a street lamp at a sidewalk. We're all silent, yet aware of everything around us. We had to be, it was really dark, and we were going to be facing robbers. It would be dangerous not to be aware.<p>

"Its so dark..." Bunny said, she stood in between me and Bud, "when do you think they'll get here?"

"Him better not be playing tricks on us..." I said.

Bud shook his head, "I don't think he sent us on a goose chase, he seemed serious."

"If he did though, I ain't sending my fist on a goose chase the next time I-!"

"Wait, you hear that?"

I shut up and listened... voices? High pitched sounding, they must belong to some girls. It sounds like the voices are coming from... the sky?

"Quick, turn invisible!"

We did as Bud said by the time whoever the voices belong to came in view. There were three girls floating down towards the bank.

One had orange hair and hot pink eyes. She wore red ribbons in her long hair, a tank top under a sweater shirt that showed her shoulders, a checkered mini skirt and black flats.

Another had blonde piggy tails, that reached to her waist, and denim eyes. She basically wore a blue belly shirt, a black mini skirt, and black boots with blue and gold bangles.

The third one had black mohawk hair (braided not shaved), and emerald green eyes, wearing a black skinny jumpsuit, a spiky green belt, spiky green bracelets, and a spiky green neck choker with black spiky boots.

...Do I know them? I feel like we're family all of a sudden. Weird, I shake my head, I must be tired, that's all.

The girls had landed and the pink one spoke,"Alright, we're her-"

"It's so cold!" The blue one whined. The green one spoke, "That's because you're butt naked, Brat."

"Oh, like you, Brute, have on the perfect outfit!" Brat yelled, "You look like a dog with that collar!"

"It's a neck choker. Not a collar. But since you act like a dog..."

"Shut up, you dog!"

"You're the dog here."

"No you are!"

"No you are."

"You are!"

"Enough!" Brute and Brat had shut up while the pink one continued, "You both have terrible outfits! Both of you look like dogs, ok! Now can I get back to what I was saying!?"

"Says miss know it all, always bossing us around!" Brat yelled.

"Why do we even listen to someone like Berserk, who wears ribbons in her head?" Brute added.

"Shut up! I need to tell you what we're doing here so we can hurry up and get it over with! So stop fighting!"

Brute and Brat had stayed quiet long enough for Berserk to continue. She whispered, "Alright here's what we're doing. We're gonna go in, steal a few bags of gold, then hurry back home."

"Wait, didn't Oppressor tell us not to?" Brat asked. Who's this oppressor dude?

"Yeah, but who listens to that old idiot all the time? Besides, we sort of need it right now."

Brute and Brat glanced at each other before nodding their heads, "Ok, we're in."

"You better be!" Berserk said, before heading towards the bank, "Come on, before someone-"

"Finds you?!"

I turned to the sky again. Oh shoot, I didn't even realize the puffs had come! They were floating above the girls, wearing coats. The pink one, uh, Blossom I believe continued, "How did you get here?"

What the hell did she mean by that? We walked here, they all flew here, and at this time of night, I think those are the only two ways of travel for us!

Berserk smirked, "Weren't expecting to see the powerpunks again, were you?"

Powerpunk? Cool name, only if they didn't rip it off of Powerpuff.

I feel someone tapping on my shoulder. Bud whispers, "Let's go."

I guess that means we'll have to miss the action. Shoot, I was really digging everyone's personal businesses here! If only I could beg for five more minutes, but the more time we lose, less time before sunrise came. We can't let Bear down!

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's PoV:<strong>

"How did you get here?"

"Weren't expecting to see the powerpunks again, were you?"

"Yeah, I thought they locked you guys up!" Bubbles exclaimed. She was being serious.

Buttercup facepalmed, "You don't agree with the enemy!"

"What's wrong with that?"

Blossom ignored her sisters as she spoke, "How did you get out?'

"Like we'll ever tell you."

"Fine, then I'll just beat it out of you!" Buttercup said.

Brute made an evil smile, "I wouldn't mind breaking their bones in a rematch..."

Looks like we have a showdown here, ladies and gen-

"No! We were just on our way!" Wait, what?

"We were?"

Berserk gave her sisters a look, "Yes, we _were_. Come on!" As the punks walked off, Berserk yelled out, "See you powderpuffs later!"

"It's POWERpuffs!" They yelled back at the punks.

When they were far enough, Brute said, "What the hell was that? You made made us look stupid!"

"If we robbed a bank, we could get away with it. If we fought those puffs, there's no way we could hide that."

"WHO CARES! I want revenge!"

"Maybe one day, when we're not under Oppressor's roof anymore, but we can't now."

"And it's too cold!" Brat whined.

Brute rolled her eyes, "You dog..."

* * *

><p>Later, in the morning at the Powerpuff home, the Utoniums sit around their kitchen table, eating breakfast.<p>

"I can't believe you let them get away..."

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Buttercup, please-"

"They are up to something! And you just let them get away?"

"Well, they hadn't done anything yet, and it would be wrong of us to just assume they were going to rob the bank. We didn't even know if that's what they were doing!"

"So you just let them get away."

As Professor had finished his breakfast and went to watch the news, Blossom spoke, "Hey, I agree they're up to something. But we have to do this right. First, we need to wait for a sign they're up to something, then go after them."

Buttercup made a face as if she was saw something gross to her, "That makes no sense. Why do we need a sign to tell us what we already know? That makes no fuc-"

"Buttercup!" Blossom interrupted.

Buttercup crossed her arms, "Whatever! I'm done! But if they robbed that bank-"

_"Today's news! TownsVille's Bank has been robbed!"_

The girls had turned their heads to the TV in their living room, where the Professor was at.

_"Over a million dollars stolen. Police are now arriving on the scene. No word from the Powerpuff girls yet."_

Suddenly the phone started to ring. It was probably the Mayor calling.

Buttercup spoke, "Well, _there's_ your sign!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there everyone, I'm so sorry this maybe too short, and I worry that you won't like it. I decided I really needed to finish this today, even though I didn't have much of an idea of what to write for this chapter. Please tell me if you think it needs fixing up because it's bad, because then I'll fix and make it better! And thank you for reading and understanding, I appreciate it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bud's PoV :<strong>

After getting breakfast, We stood in front of a TV store, where there were TV's being shown off at the window. The news was on, talking about a bank robbery.

"This is bad..."

"It's not that bad," Bish said as she nibbled at her breakfast burrito, "They're over exaggerating! They're making a big deal out of nothing!"

"What if they find out it was us?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Bish continued, "We're not just professionally trained fighters, we know how to cover things up, they'll never find us!"

"...You sound nervous."

Bish gave me a stunned look, "Nervous? Me?"

"You're _not_ denying everything I say because you're nervous, are you?"

"Of course not! I'm fine, we won't get caught. We're fine!"

Well, I doubt she's calm. It's written all over her. The fake smiling, the constant encouragement and denial, the way she barely touched her burrito, if she wasn't nervous, then she needs medication or something.

I nodded and agreed, "Yeah, we're fine. You should focus on eating, you're starting to look pale."

"Yeah," Bish said, now taking a big bite of her burrito, "...This isn't too bad! What do you think, Bunny?"

Bunny had already finished hers. She nodded, "It was good."

I'm not too nervous about the robbery. Or, maybe I am nervous, but I just can't tell because Bish's nervousness over-shadows mine. Either way, we should get away with this. Like Bish said, we're not just professionally trained fighters. We have been trained to be spies, too. So we know how to cover up our mistakes. But... if we did screw up...

I take a bite out of my burrito, I can't afford the two of us being overwhelmed by this, I don't think Bunny could handle that very well...

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's PoV:<strong>

"Well _there's_ your sign!"

I ignored Buttercup and flew over to answer the hotline, "Yes Mayor?"

_"Blossom! I can't find my pickle ja-"_ in the background, I hear Miss Bellum, _"Sir, that's not why you called the girls..."_

There was a pause before the Mayor had said, _"Oh yes. Blossom! There are people in the FBI here in my office! They want to speak with you and your sisters, immediately!"_

The FBI?

"We'll be right there, Mayor!"

"Thank you Blossom. And don't forget about my pickle jar!"

I hang up and fly back down stairs. Why would the FBI want us? We couldn't have done anything wrong. Then again, I can only speak for the two of us, but I don't think Buttercup could ever get the attention of the FBI!

As I fly into the kitchen, Bubbles asked, "Are we going to find the Mayor's pickle jar again?"

"No," I spoke, "It's more serious than that."

"Oh please, what could be more serious than Blossom's stupidity?" I glare at Buttercup. I hate being insulted in that way, and she knows it.

"How about the FBI?"

Buttercup, at first, raised an eyebrow at me. Then, she got defensive and pointed a finger at me, "Do not look at me like that, I did nothing!"

"I hope so. Come on, let's go. Bye Professor!"

"Bye girls! See you when you get home!"

"But I really didn't do anything!"

"I didn't say you did, I said I hope you didn't."

"That's the same-" Bubbles had cut Buttercup off, "Are the FBI really here?"

"Yes, they are waiting at the Mayor's office to talk to us."

"What do they want with us?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know," I answered, "It can't be that bad, though. We did nothing wrong. They might just want our help."

"Oh. At least we don't have to find the Mayor's pickle jar again. Or open it for him. Or buy it fo-"

"Actually, we have to find it for him again also."

* * *

><p>As we arrived at the Mayor's office, there were four people in the room. The Mayor, Miss Bellum, and two guys in black suits.<p>

"Girls! Thank goodness you're finally here! You have to find my pickle jar!"

Miss Bellum cleared her throat, _"After..."_

The Mayor stared at her, confused, "After what?"

Miss Bellum sighed, "After you girls talk to these nice gentlemen from the FBI."

"OH! oh yeah," the Mayor looked annoyed by this, "Yeah, after you talk to them... Just please, hurry!"

"We'll be quick," one of the agents said, "if you two could just leave us for a moment."

Miss Bellum and the Mayor agreed and left the room, leaving us with the agents.

One of them spoke right away, "Let's get down to business..."

* * *

><p><strong>Brave's PoV:<strong>

I sat in front of my computer, thinking. Who were those guys? I remember their names, Bud, Bish and Bunny. They were no one we already knew about in this world, specifically this city.

First, there was the Powerpunk girls, Berserk, Brat and Brute. Back in the Mirror World, they ruled over the city of VilleTown as tyrants, with the Oppressor. They are almost vulgar and disgusting in every way possible. Almost. I can't say I really hate someone if I don't really know them. Even if they were practically destroying the city every single day, I never really knew them personally and how come they acted this way. My best reasoning was that since the Oppressor created them, he somehow manipulated them too, and that the Powerpunks were under his complete control. But then, they did rebel against him once in a while... whatever excuse they had to rule over VilleTown like they did, it wouldn't help them now.

After the Powerpunks, there were the Powerpuff girls. Jomo told us they once came into our world by accident, but then helped defeat the punks and the Oppressor. After the Powerpuff girls had saved our city, the Oppressor and the punks were locked up in a jail. But after a long enough time, they all broke out and immediately took control VilleTown once again. But it was because of that my brothers and I exist now. We were created to prevent the Punks from having tyrant power over anyplace or any being.

And so after many years of fighting them, and constantly plotting against them (which all became utter fail each and every time), one thing finally worked: a huge rebellion. We encouraged the people to spread awareness about the new fascism in VilleTown, and how we needed all the help to lock up the illegal rulers. I mean, the IBF (Investigation from Bureau Federal) and our own country, Acirema, couldn't do a thing about the Punks because they were so poor and small. I know, it was pitifully tarnish. But as the mirror version of America, it would be expected.

But back to the rebellion... it was violent. Almost a crazy outburst of anger exploded. Well actually, it did explode. The rebellion came at night to the Powerpunk manor, and threw fire at the windows. I'm sure someone was going to kill before we could have a trail! Lucky for the Punks, though, somehow they managed to escape into this world, using some sort of mirror. The mirror had some sort of magical influence on it, and restricted us from going after them.

So we had the help of She, who was a yellow sprit of peace and love and forgiveness, dressed in a men's suit for some reason, to enchant another mirror. Our instructions were clear to us before we ever stepped into this world. To bring back the Powerpunks, and the Oppressor. If they cause no trouble while here, they get to decide whether to stay here in this world, or take responsibility upon themselves and go to court. If they do cause trouble, they come back to our world and are thrown in jail. To be honest, I can't say I agree with that plan though. If we were to give them a chance to prove themselves in court if they behaved, why not give them the same right if they didn't behave? But nothing we could do about it now, orders are orders after all.

Since we came to this world, we've seen so many people. The ones that actually scare me though are the Rowdyruff boys. We've seen them around the city before. They're exactly the opposite of us. They rob and steal from mostly banks, they talk insulting each other, often cursing and slapping and punching, and they dress like peasant dolts! My brothers and I much rather give to charity, respect each other at the least, and dress like we're _trying_ not to look like peasants. We don't have a lot of money, we never were rich enough for good clothing, and before in the Mirror World, we didn't even have enough food! But with all the banks being robbed, you would think those idiots would buy something _appealing_ at least.

But what am I doing, sitting here thinking about how they dress? I mean every time someone mixes us up, they think the ruffs are us due to how much own physical appearances look alike, which makes me worried that our own reputation would be destroyed just like that, but that's not why I was sitting here thinking!

...Those purple guys. Bud, Bish and Bunny. They simply popped out of no where in this city! But it wouldn't really matter to me, if they had no powers! It could be important to know them before it turns out they're our enemies!

I mean, I don't think they are, at least not yet. They were very helpful back in the park when the Gang Green Gang were going to beat us up. I hate getting beat up by these bullies everywhere, why would they call us geeks and nerds?

But anyway, I feel for the safety of our mission, I must find out more about these guys, I have to!

So, I guess the first step is to search the internet. Back at home, no one used the internet in our country that much, and it was considered practically a 'blessing,' to have computer. We had one though. I know, a computer but no food? Well, Jomo created it, and we used it to hack into the Powerpunks computers. Or no, I used it. Jomo taught me how to hack into, well, anything. But I promised I would only hack when it's necessary to the mission.

But here, I wouldn't need to, just yet. Everyone in this world uses the internet so much, I feel like all I need to do is just search their name and walla! All the information I need on the person. I login quickly and start to type in my searches. Then I stopped. If I typed in Bud, I would get something like a flower bud. If I typed Bunny, I would get a rabbit! They're both too broad. But maybe Bish...?

...Nope! Well, I could try finding them and poke for more information. But then again, keeping secrecy is important to the mission. So, I have no other choices at hand. Well, I hope Jomo would understand. Time to hack...

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's PoV:<strong>

One of them spoke right away, "Let's get down to business. We need to ask you something."

I looked back at my sisters. Bubbles smiled a little, keeping her happy mood. Buttercup had crossed her arms, though she did not seem annoyed. They both seem to be listening. I turn back to the men, "What is it?"

The man pulled out four pictures, "Have any of you seen these people?"

We stared at the pictures. They were head shots of four people who all almost looked the same. Two boys and two girls, all had brown hair and a shade of purple eyes. One of them looked really familiar...

"Who are these people?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell us?"

"It's classified information," the second agent said, "We're under orders not to."

"I'd seen them," Bubbles said suddenly.

Buttercup and I stared at Bubbles as the first agent asked, "You have?"

"Are you sure Bubbles?" I asked.

"Well, I think I did-"

"Bubbles-"

"Wait, let me finish!" Bubbles said, "When we were fighting the crocodile with claws and bird wings, I'd rescued three people who looked like the ones in the pictures. Except they had brown eyes."

The agent handed the pictures over to Bubbles, "Which three?"

Bubbles looked over at them, before holding up three of the photos, "These three, I think."

It was just one boy and the two girls she showed us. I examined the pictures harder. If Bubbles had seen these people while we were all out at the same time, maybe I could recognize them. But, I couldn't. I didn't actually see Bubbles rescue anyone...

"Good job, girls," the first agent said as he took the pictures from Bubbles, "Now can we ask you for a favor?"

"Of course," I said, "Anything."

"If you see these people and recognize them, call us," he handed a card with a written phone number on it. I took it and scanned it.

"And another thing," the second agent spoke. I looked up at him, "Yes?"

He pulled out a piece of paper and a sharpie, "Could you sign this for my daughter?"

* * *

><p><strong>Brave's PoV:<strong>

I'm hacking into this government's files and retrieving it's information on, a lot of things actually. It was actually surprisingly simple to hack to a software that ran on zeros and ones, while my computer ran on negative zeros and negative ones. The mirror world technology has it's advantages...

I'm picking up files on the Powerpuffs, the Rowdyruffs, the Powerpunks, and I even found out the government knew about us RightRighteous! And I got no warning yet that they realized my activity, and at the speed my computer was downloading the files, things were going well. I just didn't find a file about the ones in the park yet...

Wait, there was a file named 'Purple.' I don't think it has anything to do with them, but it's showing up as a result. Just to check, I searched through it quickly. Before I even got far, though, I saw a picture in the file. It looked like someone with a hunched back. I scrolled down and right underneath that one was another picture. This one looked like that girl, Bunny.

This file had exactly what I needed. I downloaded it and-

A message popped on my screen, saying, **"WARNING, YOU HAVE BEEN DETECTED!"**

Oh no. I knew the negative zeros and ones wouldn't buy me forever, but I just found what I needed!

I would have to destroy the computer! I laser beamed all of it into tiny, tiny burnt pieces.

I sigh... and head out of my room, "Jomo?" I called out. I hope he doesn't mind trying to take apart and scarping the old computer... Well, Jomo and I were planning on building a faster computer. And once we do, I can look through the saved files through the internet backup at home, protected by negative zeros and ones. I doubt anyone in this world could hack through that just yet. And if they could, we got our own ways of keeping our stuff safe. Eventually, I'll know more about them, but of course, everything takes time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again. Quickly I just want to answer one of my reviews. The question: 'When can you continue?' I'm guessing this means when can I update my story with the next chapter. I can't give an exact date. I'm terrible at dead lines. Even though two times in a row, I ended up submitting my chapters on Saturday, That's not really a confirmed date. The only reason why it was like that was because I don't like not being able to submit a chapter for over a week. I may do that, but it usually will bother me. So, I guess I'll try doing a weekly submit to the story, more or less. But no promises. I might also submit chapters early too. So all I can say is keep an eye out. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this story, it means a lot to me. And also, if you read this part too where I just ramble on, I appreciate it, so extra thanks to you!**

**BTW for Jomo I felt like he should be more different in the way he speaks compared to Mojo, so you may see the difference in the story of how they communicate. **

**Edit: I don't know if Fanfiction send you emails for when the author of a story you're following updates something, but I just fixed some mistakes I made, that's all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brace's PoV:<strong>

The early sun shining on my back and the cold breeze blowing through me as I sit on the somewhat wet grass. It rained a bit last night.

I breathe in, and breathe out. Breathe in... and out. In... out.

"Morning Brace!"

I jumped at the direction of Bow's voice, then glared at him a little, "Bow, I'm meditating!"

"Oh, I'm sorry brother," Bow said, standing over me, "I had something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, your breakfast is starting to get cold on the kitchen table."

I sighed, "I'll eat when I'm done meditating."

"May I ask something?"

"You just did."

Bow rolled his eyes, "No, I mean, why do you 'meditate?' What is meditating anyway?"

"That's two questions."

Bow stayed quiet, crossing his arms. Saying things that annoyed him used to get rid of him...

"It's a way of calming yourself and focusing your thoughts."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, if it's a way to calm yourself, why sit on wet grass? Why not on a mat?"

...You know, I have never thought of that before...

"Why are you bothering me, Bow?"

"Uh- I didn't mean to-"

"Whatever," I said, as I get up, "I'm going in."

We both walk into the house we were currently living in, thanks to the funding She was giving us.

"Jomo?" Brave called out, as he came out of his room.

"Hey Brave." Bow said.

"Hey guys, have you seen Jomo?"

I shook my head, "I haven't."

"I saw him go downstairs into the basement after breakfast."

"Right. Of course, as I expected." Brave said as we followed him towards the basement. Jomo does spend a lot of time down there, working on things.

"So, did you find anything interesting?" Bow asked.

"Yeah," I agreed, "something to do with our current mission?"

"I did, actually," Brave answered.

"What is it?"

"Can't really answer just yet."

"Why not?"

Brave didn't answer. We stopped at the basement door, where a lot of mechanic sounds were coming from. Brave knocked on it, "Jomo, can we come in?"

The noises stopped. Then, the door opened.

Jomo held the door for us, "Come in."

We entered and took our seats on the chairs left in the room. Before Jomo went back to his work on his table (looked like another gun to stun the punks or something) he stood there waiting for one of us to speak.

"Jomo, I found some information that's...interesting."

"Interesting?"

"But, while obtaining the information, I was almost caught... hacking, and I had...to...destroy the computer upstairs..."

Jomo crossed his arms, a little disappointed, "Brave-"

"But it was worth it," Brave interrupted, "and besides, we have been meaning to build another computer, this would be a good time to do it."

Jomo stayed quiet before speaking, "Information?"

"I wanted to tell you guys _after_ we got a new computer. It would be easier to show it then tell it, and I didn't really look through the files yet."

Jomo stayed quiet again, before eventually sighing, clearing the table. You may have noticed, but Jomo's sort of on the quiet side. There was one time the punks had hit him so hard at his brain in one of their battles that Jomo lost some of the ability to express himself fully. It's not that he isn't as intelligent as he was before, but I don't expect him to speak a paragraph without taking long breaks sometimes. And at times, it is confusing to communicate with him, but he had this injury ever since we came into existence. By now, we can pick up on a lot of things he says.

"I'll get you guys when we're done with the computer." Brave said, already helping Jomo at the table.

"Ok," I said, jumping off my seat, "You know where to find me."

"You're going to train without _eating_ again?" Bow said, he makes it sound worse than it really is.

I walked out, "I don't feel hungry."

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's PoV:<strong>

We headed down to the bank next. Two police cars were in front of it. They secured the area with caution tape. Though we're always allowed in.

"Powerpuff girls!"

We flew over the tape, towards one of the officers. I spoke, "Morning, sir. Did you find any evidence?"

"Not yet, but we already had called in a detective, and he's looking into it now."

"Where is he?"

"Where is everyone?" Bubbles asked.

"Come with me," The officer said as he lead us in the direction where more officers had gathered.

As we came close, the detective was looking around, puzzled, "Do we know if the money was taken in cash?"

"Indeed it was."

"But that's impossible..."

"What is?" I asked.

The men had finally noticed we arrived, "I can't find proof that the money was ever stolen _here._ Maybe through a computer system, but there are no prints or any other evidence here."

That's strange. It wouldn't usually take long for the police to already know who robbed the bank and how, but if they can't find any evidence...

"Can we look?" Bubbles asked.

"Sure, maybe you'll find something we didn't see."

We turned on our special vision and looked around. I had suspected to find marks with no finger prints on them. And we did.

"There are plenty of hand prints where you looked. None of them have fingerprints, so you can't tell exactly who did it."

"So there's only proof that someone did physically rob the bank here," the detective concluded.

"I already know who robbed it though," Buttercup claimed, more so to me than anyone else in the room.

"Who then?"

Before she could even speak, I had cut her off, "It was either the rowdyruff boys, or the powerpunk girls." Those are the only ones I know who could heat up their hands so when they touched something, the sweat on their hands wouldn't make a mark easily show. Usually used only on metal, and as you can see, most of the bank is metal. But because they heated up their hands, they left slight marks on the metal. Like how you press your hand on a pillow, then lift it up to see there's a hand print. Of course, compared to that, this is more permanent.

And how do I know? The Rowdyruff boys had done this plenty of times before.

Buttercup opened her mouth to say something, but then she stayed quiet.

"Power_punks_, you said?"

Before I could explain, another officer beat me to it, "Don't you remember years back when those three girls who looked like the powerpuff girls came out of no where and started destroying the city?"

He was talking about the day when we visited VilleTown, and met the punks for the first time. We had stopped them, but how they came back, I don't know.

"Oh yeah, now I remember! But we hadn't seen them in a long time..."

"We saw them last night," Bubbles said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact," Buttercup had cut in, "we saw them here last night!"

"You did?"

"Yes, we did!"

"Then there shouldn't be any doubt as to who robbed the bank!" the officer exclaimed, happily.

"Not quite," I said, "because we didn't actually _see_ them _enter_ the bank last night. We just saw them near it. And even though that may raise the suspicion of which of the two suspects who most likely did it, it's not valid proof. If anything, it's biased."

There was a pause, before one of the officers said, "Good point."

Buttercup crossed her arms, "I don't what 'biased' is, but I still think it was the powerpunks."

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's PoV:<strong>

After the police decided they would search for the location of the Powerpunks, we had decided to stop by at Mojo's, where the idiots should be. What does Blossom know about anything? I mean, I would love it if the Rowdyruffs did rob the bank, so I could beat Butch's ass again and send them off to jail where they belong. But it's so obvious who really did rob the bank! We even heard them!

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

_"Wait, didn't Oppressor tell us not to?" _

_"Yeah, but who listens to that old idiot all the time? Besides, we sort of need it right now."_

_"Ok, we're in."_

_"You better be! Come on, before someone-"_

_"Finds you?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's PoV:<strong>

They were up to something, they were definitely going to rob the bank, and not only does Blossom let them go, she thinks if I get the chance to pound the Rowdyruffs, I'll just keep my mouth shut! Well, that ain't happening, sister! When it turns out it was the punks who robbed the bank, I'm going to rub it in her face so hard-

"Buttercup."

huh? I turned back around, "What?"

"Where are you going?"

She snapped me out of my thinking for _this?_

I rolled my eyes, "To Mojo's, duh! I'm as stupid as you think, Blossom!"

"I didn't say you were."

"Well still," I said as I kept flying.

"Buttercup, we're already here."

I turned back around. Oh. There was the volcano in the middle of TownVille Park with the weird laboratory on top of it. How did I miss that? Oh, never mind! I flew towards Blossom and Bubbles as they flew ahead of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubble's PoV:<strong>

Blossom and Buttercup had looked more annoyed than they did earlier. They've been bickering with each other a lot on this case. I hope it doesn't get any worse, or they just might break out into an argument. I never liked when they argued...

As we approached the laboratory, I turned to Blossom, "Blossom, what are we going to do?"

"Well," Blossom rubbed her chin, "I figured we would calmly approach this..."

I frowned, "This will probably lead to another fight..."

"Fine by me," Buttercup said, "I'll be glad to punch something soon."

I sighed. I guess if we have to, we have to. But if we could avoid it, I rather we did.

Blossom knocked on the front door. We waited a few minutes, before it opened. Mojo had opened it.

"Oh," he said, confused, "Hello girls. Is something wrong?"

Blossom spoke, "There's been a robbery at TownsVille's bank."

"Oh," Mojo said, more annoyed now, "So who do you want, considering you're here for the suspect of the crime of the bank robbery at-"

"If it's not too much trouble, could we see Brick, Butch and Boomer?"

Mojo crossed his arms,"Hmmpt. Fine," He began to walk away, his voice fading as he did, "I'll get you the annoying animals who I have share my living space, which is my amazing laboratory, who keep making messes everywhere, of soda cans and candy wrappers and any other waste which I always have to clean up..."

* * *

><p><strong>Bear's PoV:<strong>

The four of us sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. We all just woke up less than an hour ago. We had just gotten ourselves cleaned and dressed, because apparently the monkey who we must listen to claims, "I already clean up your messes, the messes you make everyday, of soda cans and candy wrappers and any other waste everywhere! I refuse, which is to indicate that I'm not willing, to tell you constantly, over and over again, to clean yourselves, to bathe, to brush teeth, to clean face, to brush hair, to put on deodorant, and to dress yourselves, in preferably nice, clean, clothing suited for young men your age, 16! In two more years, I'm going to kick you all out, onto the street, so I'll never see you again for as long as I live, and I can finally live in peace! You better appreciate my kindness while you still can, starting with doing the things I just asked you to do, before I cook you any food for breakfast. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

I don't think we're all so dumb that we need a definition of everything when he speaks to us. It's almost insulting. Did I say 'almost?' No, I meant It _is_ insulting. But Brick, Butch and Boomer seem to be used to it because they weren't even listening. They were actually falling asleep on him. Butch was snoring! Though, I can't blame them, he did make the his lecture drag on a little.

But anyway after we were yelled at, we quickly got ourselves ready and headed back into the kitchen.

We didn't even eat that much before Mojo came back, "Someone's at the door for you."

"Who?" Brick asked.

"Go see for yourself."

Annoyed, Brick, Butch, and Boomer got up first before me. I was about to get up, but Him suddenly appeared and put his claw on me and forced me back into my seat, **"You stay."**

"Uh, why?"

"Yeah, why is he staying here?" Butch questioned Him.

Him laughed, before using a threatening tone disguised to sound nice,** "Does it really matter?"**

...True, Him is the dictator here. It really doesn't matter because if I even try, POOF! Pink cloud sucks me in, and spits me right back out where I'm supposed to be. The other three sort of gave Him glares before getting the door. Mojo walked out, and Him disappeared into thin air again. I was alone...

I took a few bites of my bacon strip... why didn't he want me to go? Why didn't he also want me to answer the door, there's usually nothing wrong with that...Unless he knew who was behind the door. Makes sense, he always seems to know where I am...

Great, for all I know, it could be Bud, Bish or Bunny! Or all of them even! I've got to know now who's there! But how...

"Hey Him!" I called out.

...It stayed quiet for a second, before Him appeared again. He snapped, **"What do you want?"**

"Hey, sorry," I said, raising my hands in defense, "I just wanted to talk."

Him, confused, raised his eyebrow and stood there sort of dumb, **"...You're kidding, right?"**

"No. Brick, Butch and Boomer are answering the door, and Mojo is probably picking up after our messes, or something productive like that. I just wanted to talk to someone while I ate, that's all."

Him stared at me with his confused expression a little longer, before switching to a suspicious look on his face. I just stared back at him, trying to keep a straight, unreadable face. Eventually, he shrugged and sat down, **"Alright. So what do you want to talk about?"**

"Oh, I don't know. What's been going on in your life?"

His expression lightened up, **"You want to know more about me?!"**

"Umm...yeah!" I said, trying to pull out the best fake grin ever.

**"Alright! Well, let's see... the other day, I lost something of mine that I can't find..."**

"What was it?"

**"My toy ducky."**

...His toy DUCKY?!

**"Have you seen it?"**

"...you know, I could have sworn I saw Mojo with it..."

Him blinked, **"Mojo?"**

"Yeah, like when he was cleaning his bathroom or something like that..." I lied.

Him's eyes narrowed, though not directly at me, **"I see... hey I'll be right back, ok?"**

"Oh sure, take as much time as you need,"

**"Alright,"** he said, while getting up, **"Don't go anywhere, ok?"**

"Sure thing, I'll just be sitting here eating my bacon!"

**"Brb!"** Him said, before disappearing.

I got up from my seat, like hell I'm going to stay here! I just can't believe he fell for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

**Bubble's PoV:**

"Alright, Pinky, what is it you want?"

Blossom glared, I think she hates being called that. That and stupid. "Brick, did you rob any banks recently?"

"Are you suggesting we did?"

"Maybe."

"No, we didn't."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now go away, we were eating," Brick said as he began to close the door, but Blossom stopped it with her foot.

"We're so sorry for bothering you while your having your first meal of the day," That last part sounded sarcastic, "But, we think your suspects of the bank robbery that happened last night."

"You _think_? What proof do you even have?"

"You can heat your hands so no finger prints show on whatever you touch."

He raised an eyebrow, "That's _it? _That's _all_ you got?!"

"At the moment."

"You must be joking."

"Not at all."

"How can you even tell it was that?"

"We checked it, someone had definitely heated their hands to avoid fingerprints."

"Or, they were wearing fucking hot oven mittens!"

"_B__are hands."_

"Look, even if we did rob the bank, you need more evidence! We cannot be the only suspects on planet Earth who are suspects because _we can heat our hands!"_

"You're not. There's going to be someone else at the police station-"

_"You?_"

Blossom blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Last time I checked, you could heat your hands up too!"

Blossom let out a breath before continuing, "No, someone else."

"Who?"

"The Powerpunk girls," I said.

"Who?" The three of them said in union.

Blossom gave me a look... I guess I wasn't supposed to say that...

Blossom explained, "They're these three girls who also have powers, like us."

"They sort of look like us," I added.

"They're nothing like us," Buttercup said.

"But they have the same hair and eye colors as us."

"Yeah, but their clothing is too slutty compared to ours."

"You mean revealing? I guess maybe..."

"So you mean to tell me you robbed the bank?" Brick had said.

"_What?_ Where are you getting this?"

"Oh I don't know. But have you noticed the only difference between Power_puff_ and Power_punk_ is _two letters_?"

"That doesn't mean we robbed the bank, Brick, these are totally different people we're talking about."

"Then tell me, who _are_ they?"

"I just did."

"No, I mean, what are their names, where in TownVille do they live in, each of their exact descriptions-"

"Ok fine, I'll tell you."

Blossom told them everything we knew about the punks. What their names were, what they each looked like, and that we didn't know where they currently lived yet, but they lived in a parallel universe before. This lead to telling them how we accidentally switched universes with them and how we defeated them then. Brick had stared at Blossom for a moment after she was finished, before asking, "And they're here now because..."

"We don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Well it may be linked to the mirror, but we're not sure."

"You realize this is a horrible, unbelievable story, right?"

"But it's true."

"It sounds like a load of Alice in Wonderland cr-"

"Well I'm sorry, but that's what you wanted to hear!"

"No," Brick shook his head, "What I was looking for was a simple 'They lived in a mansion,' or 'They lived in the ghetto.' Not in another universe where they acted like destructive tyrants. In fact, it only makes me think you _definitely_ robbed the bank."

"No, we didn't!"

"Yes you did. You're just trying to send us to jail for no good reason now."

This continued on for a few more minutes, where they went into an argument about who the powerpunk girls were, and if we were trying to set them up so they went to jail. That didn't really make sense though, doesn't someone always bail the Rowdyruffs out? Anyway, this was when the rest of us have just stopped paying attention to what they were saying. I actually peeked inside a little bit. No one noticed. I stared for a bit until I noticed something on the floor.

A person, rather.

He was hiding behind a wall, peering through the doorway frame. He looked like that guy from the picture! Brown, sort of messy hair, with purple eyes!

He was just staring at us...how long had he been there?

I think he noticed that I was staring at him, because he had put on a fake smile and waved at me. I was going to lift my hand and wave back to him, but then these red claws had grabbed him and his mouth suddenly. The expression in his eyes seemed like pure shock as he was pulled out of sight.

Wha- what just happened?!

"Bubbles?"

I looked up suddenly to see who called me. It was Buttercup. She had a sort of concerned look on her face, "Are you ok?"

That seemed to have caught Blossom's attention, as she had interrupted whatever Brick was saying and spoke, "Why wouldn't she be ok?"

"I'm just asking, she just looked like she freaked out."

"No, I'm fine."

"You're sure?" Blossom asked.

"Yes."

"Well that's great! Brat's just fine!" Brick said... did he just call me a brat? What did I do?

"Her name is Bubbles! Brat is one of the Powerpunk girls."

He continued in a mocking tone of voice, "Oh I'm sorry, 'Blossom,' I didn't know you used your Powerpunk names when you rob banks and crash buildings down!"

They glared at each other, before Blossom sighed heavily, "Could you please at least go to the Police Station so you can see for yourselves?"

"...Fine. We'll go."

* * *

><p><strong>Bear's PoV:<strong>

**"You TRICKED ME!"**

"Well did you really expect that_ I _wanted to talk to _you?"_

**"You made me waste my time over talking to a baboon who can't even speak english! And I told you to not go over answer the door!"**

"I didn't."

**"What do you MEAN you didn't!"** Him yelled as he shook me violently, **"You were over at the door!"**

"No," I said,"I was behind a wall. No one saw me."

**"For your sake, I hope so,"** He threw me into my room, where I crashed against a wall, then fell onto the floor.

**"Stay here, and don't come out unless I tell you so!"** He then slammed the door closed.

I laid there, on my back, staring at the ceiling. The reality of my situation has finally hit me. At first, I was focused on leaving. I was trying to escape. But then somewhere down the line, I forgot why I was even here.

This is actually a little embarrassing to admit, but it was like once I got to know who my real brothers were, and how much we were alike, I had completely forgotten the idea of escaping. For years I had spent only knowing Bud, my overly concerned 'brother,' Bish, my overly reactive and dramatic 'sister,' and Bunny, my quiet and fragile 'sister.' I didn't even know if they were my family back then, Heck, I still don't know! But family or not, they weren't like me.

I can't really even say they are my 'brothers,' could it really be so believable that these three people and Him all claim that I'm part of this family that I never even knew about? For all I know, Him had hired some people during the time I was unconscious to pretend to like me. But as I think about it, it doesn't seem that way. The Rowdyruffs don't seem to be pretending, they seem legit. Especially during that conversation with those girls at the door, it would have been perfect timing to know if they were true to what they said to me, since I wasn't suppose to be there. If they had said things and done things different from what they usually do, I would have picked up on that. They hadn't, so it seems even less likely now that they were lying.

But one thing that I wonder is if Him intended to distract me with a possibility of finally finding people like me who were my family. Maybe...Probably...

But now that I know my weakness, I can finally focus on escaping again. Him thinks he's so smart, but I had years of training and learning on how to spy and collect information from others. I had tricked Him just now, without even trying! Though he'll keep his guard up now that I've done that. But no matter, I will get out of here. I was once a slave, I won't be one again, not without a fight!


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry this came a little late, I had trouble writing this one. Between trying to figure out _how_ to write this and _what_ the plot was, this was delayed. **

**I'm going to try writing a little differently for now on, you'll notice this chapter is the longest so far in the story, plus the only first person views I'm writing are for Bunny, Bear, Bish and Bud. And maybe for other characters if I feel like it.**

**Oppressor Plutonium is trying to change his name a little, but I'm not going to start calling him Professor P. It'll probably be confusing, since we call Professor Utonium only by Professor sometimes, so I'm going to keep his original name, but keep in mind that some characters will call Oppressor by Professor P in future chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's PoV :<strong>

"...Fine, We'll go."

"We will?" Butch and Boomer had said at the same time the puffs said, "You will?"

In Brick's eyes, they all looked unbelievably stupid.

"No," he smugly smirked, "I just wanted to see the looks on your faces. Did you actually think we'll do something as stupid as that?"

Slammed the door close and locked it before Blossom could even catch it with her foot again.

"Come on, let's finish up eating,"

**"Hold it."**

Suddenly, Him appeared, with his fake smile. The torture he's planning, written all over his face.

Brick sighed, "What now, Him?"

**"I want you to go to the police station."**

...Was he serious?

"With them?" Butch asked.

Him nodded, pushing them out the door,** "Now, go."**  
><strong>**

"But-"

**"And listen to the Powerpuffs, they know what they're doing."**

"But-"

****"I want you all back by 8, don't cause any trouble!"****

"But-"

**"And feel free to not come back for a while, Mojo's really upset at the moment, and you'll only make it worse!"**

He slammed the door behind us.

They stood there for a moment, with dumb looks on their faces.

Butch had turned back around, banging on the door,"What the hell is wrong with you? Let us back in!"

Almost instantly, the girls stared at the scene for a moment. Bubbles began to giggle. Then Buttercup had yelled at them,"Hey, looks like mama's boys just got kicked out!" And then Buttercup laughed out loud while Bubbles giggled even harder. Blossom only crossed her arms in amusement, though she was trying to act more serious then her sisters.

Brick sighed, it was just his day. With Him, acting like a mom! Brick could swear, that demon wants to torture them, every single second of their lives!

He slapped the back of Butch's head. "Come on!" he growled as he glared at the girls while flying towards them.

"That was not funny," Brick snapped. Bubbles had stopped, but Buttercup ignored him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Powerpunks were living in an apartment building, on a top floor, in a shady block. CitiesVille had plenty of those.<p>

"Brat! Get out of the damn bathroom already!" Brute yelled, banging on the door, but Brat couldn't even hear over the hair blower. She'd taken a shower before deciding to spend two hours trying to fix her hair. No matter what her sisters said, she was determined to to look her best. Even if the citizens of VillesTown didn't glower at her, but instead the streets of CitiesVille would notice her. In a way, that was better, but there weren't as many crowds of people to see her. She was practically done-

BANG!

Brat screamed, "BRUTE!"

"OUT! NOW!" Brute yelled after kicking the door open, "I need to take a shower!"

"I wasn't done-"

Brute pushed Brat out,"Well now you are, you're dripping all over the floor!"

"Wait!" Brat yelled, "I need a TOWEL!"

Brute practically threw one at her, "Good-BYE!" then she slammed the door close.

Brat quickly wrapped the towel around her, she felt so cold outside of the warm bathroom. How rude! Kicking your own sister out when she was almost done! Couldn't she wait?

As Brat had finally gone to her room, examining her hair along the way, Berserk was already dressed, eating some quick breakfast before going out. She had already learned long ago to either bathe at night or early in the morning. Neither of her sisters did that and, therefore, argued over who had the bathroom. It was none of Berserk's concern, though. She considered this a lesson about time management that they've yet to learn.

There was nothing much to do yet in the apartment, except read and yell at each other. They didn't even have a TV set yet, due to the fact they barely took any money with them when they crossed over dimensions. But Oppressor, or now trying to call himself 'Professor P.' for some reason, had gotten some science job downtown. So eventually, they would earn some money soon enough, but until then the girls snuck out sometimes to try and find something interesting for the day. Something to keep them distracted until the Oppressor came home.

Berserk was slowly eating her food, thinking about how their lives had changed so fast. It was fortunate for the Oppressor to have that mirror. The one that was given to him by a friend. Berserk never knew who this 'friend' was, Oppressor never had introduced them to anyone he considered his 'friend.' And when they had asked him what was his name, the Oppressor said it was a secret. Brat and Brute might accept that answer, but Berserk tended to think a lot about the Oppressor's answers.

When the Oppressor created them, the three of them saw him as a total creep, going on and on about how they would 'rule the petty place called 'home,' the city of VilleTown!' But as the years went by, Oppressor turned out to be right and for a very long time, they had ruled. This had caused Brute to be a little kinder and Brat to become almost completely dependent on their 'father,' shall we call him. But, Berserk wasn't one to trust very easily. She figured he was still hiding somethings. Like where the heck did he get that mirror? And, technically they were in jail once, but how they escaped didn't really add up either...

Suddenly, there was a knock on their door. Berserk got up to get the door, but Brat, who had just gotten dressed in her usual outfit, yelled, "I got it!"

Berserk had followed behind her, "Look through the peep hole first!"

"Why?" Brat said,"It's probably the Oppressor."

Brat had extended her arm for the knob, but Berserk pushed her back, "He's not suppose to be back yet, you idiot!"

"Oh. Right. But who's at the door then?"

Berserk floated to look through the peep hole. Then she turned back to Brat, "What did you do?"

Brat, taken aback by the sudden question, spoke, "I didn't do anything."

"Hey, what are you all yelling about?" Brute said.

"Aren't you supposed to still be in the shower?" Brat asked, stunned by how come Brute was already dressed.

"I don't take as long as you. Who's at the door?"

"Brute, had you done something?"

Brute glared at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Then, there was another knock on the door. This time, it sounded pretty impatient.

Berserk had finally opened the door. The police from TownsVille was there. Almost instantly, Brute and Brat knew what she meant now.

"Hello ladies," the police officer said, "Is your parent or guardian here?"

"No," Berserk answered, "He's at work. Why?"

"You're under arrest."

"Wait what?"

"What is this all about, exactly?"

"You're suspects for robbing the TownsVille bank."

Their eyes had widened, and they looked back at each other. They didn't rob that bank like they had planned to...but they did see the Power_pukes_ last night. Berserk turned back to the officer, "That can't be right, we didn't-"

"Look," the officer said, "If you cooperate and come with us now, we'll let you go early."

Brute started, "Yeah right, we're not-"

"We'll cooperate," Berserk said, cutting off her sister.

"But Berserk-"

Berserk faced her sisters again. "_We will__,"_ She had ordered, using a threatening tone of voice.

The two sisters stared at her, before shutting up.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," the officer continued to read off the Miranda Warning card up to the Waiver part, "Do you understand each of these rights I have explained to you? Having these rights in mind, do you wish to talk to us now?"

"We understand, _right girls?_" Berserk turned back to her sisters. They both sighed, "Yes, we understand."

"Good," The officer said, "Follow us."

So they began following the officers. As they went down the stairs, though, Brute whispered to Berserk, "What the hell are we doing?"

"They told us if we cooperated, they'll let us go early. Hopefully before Oppressor gets home."

"You dumbass, they want to lock us up!"

"Maybe," Berserk admitted, "But starting a fight is not going to get us out of this, It's just going to get us in more trouble. Then, we'll probably definitely be locked up, and then we'll get in trouble with the Oppressor. But hopefully, they can't prove we robbed the bank and would have to let us go before the Oppressor comes home."

"But how come they think we robbed the bank?"

"Who do you think tattled on us?" Berserk answered, having already known who.

Brute thought for a moment, before turning grim, "Oh, the second I get a chance to, I'm gonna-"

"Shut up, these officers will suspect we did something!" Berserk threatened under her voice.

All Brute said after that was, "Hmmpt."

* * *

><p>"Do you understand each of these rights I have explained to you? Having these rights in mind, do you wish to talk to us now?"<p>

Brick answered first, "Yes, officer."

"Yeah," Boomer said.

"Sure," Butch answered.

"Alright, you can have a seat."

The boys had sat themselves down before the officers even finished his sentence, in an uncaring manner. They sat as far as possible from the puffs in the 'small' waiting room. (It only seems small because they're not miles apart from eachother).

There seemed to be a strong tension in the air between them. They could only stand for so long being near each other.

Then Butch broke the silence, "Isn't there supposed to be someone else?"

"Yeah, what was their name? The Powerpunk girls?" Boomer asked.

"It doesn't matter," Brick spoke, "They don't exist."

"Yes they do!" snapped Buttercup, "Are you deaf or stupid?" She was starting to get tired of listening to his arrogance.

"Buttercup, ignore them," Blossom whispered to her sister, "It'll be over before you know it."

"Are we _all_ going to get questioned?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm guessing so," Blossom spoke as she continued to read from the magazine one of the officers had given her at her request,"We are the only witnesses available at the moment."

Even though it was an opportunity to joke or accuse them, The boys didn't rudely interrupt her, because they actually didn't think they were trying to set them up on anything. Truth be told, Brick had only accused them of robbing a bank and pretending to be the punks because he was trying to figure out why they had such little evidence. If they really wanted to, it probably wouldn't take much to convince a whole city of idiots that they robbed the bank.

But these were the Powerpuffs, they would never, _ever, _suddenly do something like that. From experience, Brick knew 'villains,' either started out young, or they had a traumatic experience that caused them to go rouge. Assuming the same went for the 'heroes,' their lives were too damn perfect, there was no way the puffs would just rob a bank and set them up! Even he knew better than that.

But back to the conversation from earlier, he was also trying to get them to leave. He didn't expect it to work, but he also didn't expect the ridiculous story Blossom had told them. A parallel universe? That you could enter through a _mirror_? First of all, science is immediately thrown out the window! And second, this came a little bit personal, but Brick was already fed up with the Powerpuffs being the heroes of TownsVille, but to claim that they saved the day in another _world_, where they were also treated like _saviors_ from another _land?_

No. No, Brick refused, _refused,_ to believe it. That had to be lie. Maybe to keep him and his brothers from knowing any better. A crappy lie that was then. There had to be something else going-

Suddenly, the entrance door opened. "Alright, we have them," the officer said, "We can prepare the Interrogation Room."

Brick, momentarily snapped out of his thoughts, looked up. His eyes had widened, and his jaw almost dropped. Standing in the middle of the room were the three exact girls they had been talking about. They looked almost like the puffs themselves, expect their eye colors were a darker shade from theirs, and their clothing was more... should he say slutty or revealing?

Brick took note that all three of them were glaring at the puffs. Which made sense, if the puffs had caused the punks their first defeat, of course this was expected. But this was all too...weird. Something about this couldn't be right. Those had to be actoresses. But if they were, then the whole scandal story he made up was true, and the Powerpuffs really did want them in jail. That's just as equally as fake as the mirror universe. It was either one fairytale that was true, or the other.

A low whistle to Brick's right had snapped him out of his thoughts again. He turned to Butch, who was staring very intently to the blue one. Brick rolled his eyes, disgusted, and knocked his brother over the head with his own fist.

"Ow!," Butch yelped, glaring at Brick.

"You mind going girl hunting _afterwards_?" Brick said in a threatening tone, didn't even bother to whisper. Butch was used to this by now, so it really didn't have any effect on him.

This had gathered the unnecessary attention from everyone, including the six girls in the room. Boomer also had rolled his eyes at his brothers when Brick broke out into a short lecture, and focused his attention on the ceiling. Blossom simply went back to the magazine she had been reading, uninterested. Bubbles had stared at the boys a moment longer before looking at the magazine over Blossom's shoulder. A simple attempt to not stare. Buttercup didn't even try though, throwing her glares at everyone, showing no mercy. Back and forth, she kept her eye on the punks, then the ruffs, then back to the punks. At this point, Buttercup couldn't really decide who was more dangerous, or rather, who she hated more.

It had been years since their last encounter, but the damage the punks had caused TownVille in only a few hours was great. But, the ruffs did more damage throughout the years, and it probably was more damage than what the punks had caused. Then again, Buttercup was only considering the physical damage. The emotional and mental damage the punks had caused was greater, considering they looked a lot like the puffs. This had caused everyone to distrust the puffs, and at least a year had passed before most of the healing to be done. Even today, there were some citizens who considered the puffs untrustworthy still! So that had evened them out to a tie. The punks and ruffs were equally dangerous to this city, more or less.

As Buttercup continued to eye the two sibling groups, Brute had gone back to glaring at each Powerpuff. "Snitches," she kept thinking to herself, "We've didn't even do it, those-" And when Buttercup had caught her eye at that very moment, they both glared at each other. They glared so hard, you could have sworn sparks were flying off their eyes, before they finally decided to break off momentarily.

Meanwhile, Brat had been staring at the boys. Already, she had an admirer. She was a very manipulative kind of girl. She knew how to use her looks to use a boy. And to her, they were all the same. Even the Oppressor had proved her point, when once a lady Jomo had hired to charm the Oppressor into marrying her. Luckly, they were able to convince the Oppressor (through lots of painful complaints, then real evidence that Jomo had hired her) and kick her out. But the point was any man was dumb enough to love a girl through lust.

As Butch had looked around Brick again, Brat made the effort to charm him by giving him little wave and a wink. Butch was stunned, when Brick had hit him again, "Are you listening?!"

It was just then, when Buttercup and Brute had stopped glaring at each other, and saw what Brat was doing, that they practically gagged.

As for Berserk, she was also in deep thought. How would this effect them, now that not only the puffs knew they were here, but also a report about this would be written and be saved in the police department's system. The very fact that they were suspects was going to attract attention to them. Exactly what the Oppressor didn't want. Though admittedly, she didn't see why. Their past was far away through a mirror now, and they could forget it. Why not start fresh again? They could do it, grab the city of TownsVille, and have it's people feeding off the palms of their hands. In fact, this could be even more fun and challenging! With a stronger government, and _two_ groups who were exactly like them! One who were the enemy, and the other-

Berserk glanced at the boys. Would it be easy enough to persuade them to join their cause?

The blue one, still staring at the ceiling. He didn't seem to much trouble, though he hasn't shown much of his personality yet. As for the green one, Brat already has his attention, he's not even a challenge. But the red one. He's different. He was just finishing a lecture with the green one, _"Don't_ embarrass me." Berserk turned her face away just as Brick turned back to look at the girls, before staring at the ground.

He was the leader. It was obvious, the way he was talking, using certain words, and the tone in his voice. She didn't really study his face much, but she wouldn't be surprised if he had a face he used to keep those two in line. Or anyone in line for that matter of fact. Though, he could be only like this to his...brothers?

Maybe. Berserk had to think about it a little. She had one blue sister, and one green sister, and Berserk herself was the pink one. The puffs had one blue, one green, and one pink. And if she remembered correctly, the pink one was also the leader. Since this was a parallel universe, the puffs had to be sisters, because the punks were sisters. But as for the boys, there was one blue, one green, and one _red._ He should be pink, but then again, a male leader in pink? Red, Berserk decided, made more sense. And they could be, she guessed.

She took another look at them, not moving her head but used her supervision in one eye only.

...They reminded her of someone...

Berserk blinked. And then she saw them. Of course. The RightRighteous. And they were brothers, so these guys _had_ to be brothers! Berserk turned her eye away, disgusted with herself now that she thought of her moral enemies. Not only did she think of them, but she saw them in the boys. Especially the red one. Berserk swallowed, it was going to be even harder _now_ to even _introduce_ herself to them. She would have to work on that...

It had only been a few minutes since the punks came in, before the police officer came back, "We're ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Bud's PoV:<strong>

**"Meanwhile, it was day two still of the purples' freedom from the government. At the moment, Bud was considering how to keep everyone (other than Bear) safe."**

...I have no idea how to explain that voice in my head, but I hope it just goes away...

We stood in front of the hotel. We would probably have to spend one night here. But how long exactly? We couldn't expect to stay in the exact same hotel for a long amount of time. It would be like setting up a trap for ourselves. The best way would be to switch off from multiple hotels, in a pattern that was not. It would have to be completely random. And even then, it seemed like a terrible idea. But we've been without a bath long enough, and if another second passed, without one, I will start to mentally breakdown!

_"Sooo..."_ Bish spoke in an interested tone of voice, "Have you come up with a decision yet?"

Bish _really _wants to stay at a hotel. She was the one to come up with the idea. I don't even know how she found out, she just..._did_

I sighed, "Yes, we're staying at a ho-"

"YES!" Bish practically yelled, jumping up and down, causing people around the three of us to stare. I whispered, so only she could hear, "If you stop with _bouncing!"_

Immediately, she stopped, but her grin still said it all. I sighed,"Come on, let's go in."

Bish ran in ahead of us. Why is she so excited over a room you could rent to do everything you would usually do at your own house? I mean, I guess in a way it's interesting, but, not really...

"Do you think the hotel is better than the ones back at the... building?" Bunny asked suddenly.

I turned my head to her as we stepped in, "Well...maybe..."

"What do you mean? It looks nicer."

I looked around the lobby. Yeah, had more elegance and color...

"It depends," I concluded as I headed for front desk. I took out some money as I spoke,"Hello, I would like to rent two rooms for one night."

The lady there gave me a look, "...How old are you?"

Before I could even speak, Bish had cut in,"Eighteen. He's Eighteen."

I gave her a look, but she pointed quickly at the sign on the front part of the desk. Scanning it quickly, I realized it said something about the age being Eighteen...

Great, was I going to have to lie?

Quickly I looked back at the woman, "Yes, I'm eighteen." My stomach was already tying in a knot, but my skin was screaming dirt. Not that I was covered in it, of course not! But the outside world is messier than the secret building.

The lady raised an eyebrow,"An who are these girls?"

Thankfully, before my brain could freeze, Bish spoke out again, "We're his sisters, right brother?"

"Uh, yes," I said, just going along with it, "I'm their big brother."

"And where are your parents?"

"Oh, they're right there! Hi guys!" Bish yelled, waving at a couple, who seemed confused she waved to them, but then saw another couple behind them, and figured she meant them. Bish had turned back to the lady, who seemed to still be staring at the couple, which one I couldn't quite tell. "Yeah, they decided to bring in our luggage while he," she elbowed me,"rented our rooms."

"Shouldn't your parents be renting the rooms?" The lady said, suspicious. Before Bish could even make things worse, I covered her mouth. She gave me a look as I spoke, "Look, since I'm eighteen, it would be discriminating if you don't rent us two rooms. And that's against the law, isn't it?"

The woman eyed me, then looked me over. Thank goodness I look like the most mature out of all of us, she got keys ready, "That'll be $279.47"

Thankfully, who ever owned that purse had _way_ more than even ten hundred! I handed the money to her and told her my (fake) name as she gave me the keys.

"Have a nice day," she said, almost bitterly, typing in something into the computer. Ignoring it, I replied nicely, as I push Bish and Bunny to the elevator, "You too!"

As we bunched up in the elevator, I turned to Bish, "For now on, instead of claiming that some random strangers are our parents, could you please let me do the talking?"

Her look on me didn't change,"What the hell are you talking about? If it weren't for me just now, I bet we wouldn't be in this elevator right now!"

"Well, I do owe you for pointing out the age sign," I admitted,"But it's not like I _don't_ know how to lie, I just rather not."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Especially since out of all four of us, I was the only one who paid attention to the lessons _about_ lying."

"Duh! You needed those lessons more than the rest of us."

"Well-" I leaned against the wall, hoping my stomach would relax, "forget it. Let me lie next time without any help, please?"

She rolled her eyes,"Fine. By the way, why did you rent two rooms?" Then she lightened up,"Do I get my own?!"

"You share one with Bunny, I get my own."

"Why?!"

Bunny sort of gave her a weirded look. I squeaked my eyes shut, "Um, I'm the only guy here, I'm not going to share a room with Bunny, no offense."

"Oh, yeah," Bish said,"That would be weird... Ah, well, fine..."

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's PoV:<strong>

"It's still too early to say," the officer had told them,"We don't have enough evidence, and everyone's stories seems to match up just fine. We'll need to gather up more evidence. In the meantime, though, everyone can leave."

Finally, after the long, _so long, the longest silence ever,_ the interrogation was finally over. Brick and his brothers went over to the door first. "I'm starving!" Butch began to complain.

"Mojo probably already cleaned up our breakfast," Boomer said.

Butch frowned,"Yeah, I hate him. We should go get some food before we head back. What do you say Brick?"

Brick didn't hear. He was thinking about the interrogation. He wasn't supposed to listen onto the others' interrogations, but when you have nothing to do, other than sit and wait and waste your precious time, super-hearing really does come in handy.

The officer was right, everyone's stories did match up. The punks claimed to have visited TownsVille, the puffs claimed to have done nothing other than patrol the city and then head home last night (He'd expected that actually. What goodie-goodies they were.), and his brothers, especially Butch, were in check too. Though he didn't need an interrogation to know that, with Him always on their backs, it was hard to sneak away without anyone knowing. The only explanation Brick could come up with was that someone was lying. And someone had to be-

"Brick!"

Brick growled in annoyance,_"What?"_

"Can we go get some food before we head back?"

Before he could even say no, someone had shouted out at them,"Hey!"

They turned towards the direction of the voice.

Berserk and her sisters walked up to the boys. Berserk took notice to their reactions. The blue one seemed friendly enough, he gave them a smile. As for the green one, he was staring at Brat, which was expected. But the red one, he seemed wary of them. He stared at them as if he was trying to either figure out who they were, or if he should even pay them any mind. When they were finally close enough, she asked, "You know those Powerpukes back at the building?"

The boys had looked behind them to see what they meant. The Powerpuffs were still in the police station, probably still talking to those officers.

"Funny, we used to call them that," Brick spoke, his tone indifferent, "Yeah, we know them, why?"

"What do you know about them?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How about you start with their names?"

Brick raised an eyebrow, "You don't know their names?"

Berserk shrugged, "It's been a long time since we last saw them." That was an honest statement.

Brick was already amused with how little they knew about they're enemies, "The pink one with the orange hair is Blossom-"

"What's she like?"

"You don't even know that?"

Berserk narrowed her eyes, already seeing the smirk creeping onto his face,"Look, all we know about them is their shitty little attitudes towards the both of us. You going to tell us about them or not? We don't have all day!"

Boomer stared, his eyes widened a little more. Even Butch had snapped out of his trance on Brat. Hearing their brother being insulted like that by a powerpuff-look-alike was new. This was no Blossom they were talking to.

As for Brick, though, he wasn't as stunned. "She's the leader of her sisters. She's also an annoying brat, who worries over damn grades and the city's safety."

"What about the blonde one?" Brat spoke suddenly, out of bounds according to Berserk.

"She's just the annoying, high-pitched one," Butch answered her,"What was her name?" "Bubbles," Boomer answered,"She's sort of girly, cheerleads, cares for animals," Boomer had added.

"And the green one?" Brute asked, again, out of bounds to Bereserk.

"Buttercup? She's just the tomboy who supposed to be the 'strongest fighter,' says the whole city."

A spark of interest twinkled in Brute's eye,"Really?"

Butch shook his head, "Really, but there's no way that's true. I can kick her ass any da-"

"How do you even know that? We haven't fought them in years." Brick interrupted, wanting him to shut up so he could finish.

It has been years since they last fought. They used to as kids, when the boys had robbed banks in order to gain the money they needed to stay alive. Often enough, Mojo threw them out until they brought back money for their own _diners_ (you would think the creator would take better care of his own creations). But then a certain teacher, Ms. Keane, noticed they weren't going to school. According to the law, even the Rowdyruff boys had to go 'get an education.'

At first, it was gravely disagreed upon everyone; superhuman, normal human, hero, villain alike. But then, as the years passed by, the boys started to realize it was the only freedom they had from their lives. They hadn't robbed a bank in years, thanks to the fact that they learned they could call Child Care on Mojo, and Him had threatened Mojo to the _bone_ if they got taken away, he would _kill_ him. That and school didn't really discriminate them so much, once they got settled in and made friends. They weren't exactly good kids, or good students, but they were... _ok._

It was only the Powerpuffs who couldn't stand them, and vice versa. For years, they kept their distance away from each other, rarely starting a conversation with each other. They didn't even share the same classes. (The boys maybe well known in TownsVille, but the rest of the New York State didn't care, and therefore, most of the New York State Education Department decided that just in case TownsVille was to become under attack by three little boys, the Powerpuffs were to _not_ be in the same classroom as the boys. Was that _intelligent_ or what?) The closet they got to each other was the hallways, so their attitudes stayed the same for all these years.

"So what's your point?" Butch replied to his brother's statement,"I could still beat her into a pulp!"

Brute decided to put a mental note on who her next two opponents were. If he could beat Buttercup into a pulp, she could beat them both into nice rug skins. The only problem was getting around Berserk and the Oppressor...

"Right," Brick said, dismissively to his brother, "Anything else before we leave?"

"Yeah, you mind telling us who you are?"

"Ask around about the Rowdyruff boys, you'll get your answer. Come on, guys, let's go," Brick said. He was done talking. They began to fly off back to Mojo's, while Brat had asked,"Why did you ask all those questions? We could have left already!"

"Not without learning about our enemies."

"Those guys are our enemies?" Brat said surprised.

Berserk shook her head,"No. Not yet anyway. You've never heard that saying, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend?' We're going to try to friend them first. Then getting revenge, or even taking over TownsVille, would be a snap."

Brute spoke,"It's a little early for talking about 'taking over TownsVille,' I don't think the Oppressor would like that."

"It's only a matter of time," Berserk answered, "Now let's hurry back, the Oppressor will get home soon!"

Brat and Brute nodded, "Right."

* * *

><p><strong>Bunny's PoV:<strong>

Our room looked really nice. We had two beds, a bathroom, and a little kitchen area. Though, all you could do was heat up food using the microwave.

"Omg! Look at how _thick_ those covers are!" Bish practically screamed as ran towards a bed,"And look at this, they keep, like, notes on the beds! It says,'_Firm pillows in the back, soft ones in the front. Made so you can have the most comfortable sleep throughout the night!'_ Isn't that cool?"

I went over to my bed. It had the same note on there. It was more like strange to me, but interesting, nonetheless.

"Hey, you go take a bath, I'm gonna check out the mini kitchen!" She said, almost way to happy to run in there. I sighed before entering the bathroom. As I open the door, the first thing I saw was the curtain hiding the bathtub. The bathroom was small, and it had some towels on a rack to the left, and a sink to the right. I looked around the sink first. It had many different kinds of soaps, lotions and hair products. There was another note, saying,_'We placed your basic __toiletries here, in case you forgot some. We're always prepared to help our guests feel welcomed!'_

After taking a shower, I reached for one of the towels. Then I saw another note. _'Made with the finest, our towels are not only dry, but have artistic patterns for you to enjoy.' _What did they call this again? Advertisement?

I quickly dried myself and got dresses before setting foot outside of the bathroom. Bish was watching a small screen, with someone talking on there. Bish noticed I'd moved closer to her, "Hey, I didn't find any of those notes again, but you can actually watch this 'TV,' and if you don't like what you're watching, you can change it pressing the 'channel,' button. There's also the 'volume,' button, which changes how loud the screen is. You can watch while I take a bath, ok?" Wow, Bish was enjoying herself. As she walked over to the bathroom, she spoke, "Boy, Bear is missing all the fun!"

Bear. I sighed, I hope he's fine, safe and sound. I wish he was here. Not _here,_ but you know, in the next room over with Bud. I wonder what his reaction would've been if he heard he would have to share a room with Bud. Or would he even complain at all?

Suddenly, Bish had slammed the bathroom door open. I quickly turned around at the sound, wondering what had upset her. Instead, a grinning Bish stood at the door, waving one of the lotion bottles. "Did you see this!" She said, "This is, like, for your skin. And this one!," She waved another bottle, "It's for your hair! I'm going to try this stuff out." Then she slammed the door closed again. You would have thought she found treasure, or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's PoV:<strong>

Later, we're back at Jomo's house, where Brave and Jomo have just finished building the computer.

"There," Jomo announced, plugging it in, "Done."

"I'll go get Brace and Bow," Brave said, as he left the room...


	9. Chapter 9

**Nov 30, 2014**  
><strong>Where do I start? I'm sorry for not posting any chapters, at all (Though, I did warn you about this in one of my previous chapters). Please forgive me, I didn't mean for the story not to get updated for so long. But, I had just transfers schools, so I was trying to focus on my studies and this sort of just slipped from my mind. But, to make up for it, I'm gonna try and write up more chapters. There probably won't be one every week like it used to be, but I'll do my best not to disappoint.<strong>

**Dec 10, 2014  
>Finally. It's so late over here, I really should have been in bed by now. But I seriously did not want another day to go by without another chapter written. I wanted to add more, but like I said, <strong>did not want another day to go by without a chapter. I tried my best to make it sound interesting enough. Hope you like. I'll keep up with my writing now, ok? Good. *Goes to bed*<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Brave's PoV:<strong>

"Bow? Brace?"

"He's outside," Bow answered from the kitchen.

As I walked in, I saw Bow at the stove, cooking something.

I blinked... Bow? Cooking?!

I walked over to him, checking out what he was doing exactly over the stove top.

I asked,"What are you cooking?"

"Mac and cheese."

"From scratch?" I asked nervously.

"No, I'm following the directions from the box," he said, showing me the red box with a cow on the cover.

I scanned it quickly, "Ok, just be careful."

"I got it, I'm almost done anyway," he yawned a little. It was getting late.

"Ok good," Wearily, I continued on my way outside to find Brace.

"Brace?"

"Here."

I turn to look at Brace, who was currently practicing his fighting stances on a tree. I soon had to fathom something unbelievable...I thought he knew better. Or at least learned his lesson from the last time!

"...Have you been outside all day?"

"Yes," he answered as he changed from a defensive position to an offensive one, "What's wrong with that?"

"Did you eat?" I hope he ate.

He threw a few punches in the air, "Yes, I did."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

He paused in his attack, thinking, "...Ok, I drank a bottle of water today, so?"

Great, he forgot to eat. Again! How many times has he done this now? Practiced and practiced until he was just about to faint?

I sighed, "At least you're not going to pass out from that..."

Brace continued with his attack, "Who says I'm going to pass out at all?"

"You will if you keep this up. I can't believe you went all day without a meal again, are you trying to get sick?"

Brace then stopped and faced me, "First of all, I won't get sick due to the Chemical X in us."

"Not eating all day long, everyday, wears you down eventually."

"Fine, I'll go eat soon. I just have to practice on my-"

"Brace," I began,"You should know that you need calories to put all this pressure on your body, at least 2,000 per day. You digested 0. You're putting too much stress on yourself. You need a brak-"

Brace crossed his arms, "We're on a mission. We can't be distracted by all these brakes."

I continued, "Bow's just finishing up cooking dinner-"

Brace's eyes widened, "Wait a minute, **Bow's** cooking tonight? Not from scratch, right?"

"No, he's following the directions on the box, I checked."

"Well, just in case, I'm going to be out here. You know, where the fire can't touch me."

"You still should eat something."

"Not his food!" He said, shaking his head no.

"That's fine, but you're going to faint!"

"Are you going to keep bothering me until I eat?"

"Yes! You have to be crazy to do this all the time!"

He was starting to ignore me again, like he would usually do. Go back to his training against the tree.

Annoyed, I added, "Besides, you're not to go to the meeting until you eat something!"

Brace's eyes suddenly lit up, "Meeting? About the mission?"

Oh, of course. He cares about this, not his own health though, but definitely this!

I nodded, "We finally built the computer."

"What are we waiting for then!" He said delightedly as he practically ran for the door. I was able to run ahead and step in front of him though, before he could run inside forget, "We'll be waiting for you to eat something!"

He froze, "Wait, are you serious?"

"What do you have against food!"

Brace sighed, "Can I eat it during the meeting?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, I just don't want you to faint." I moved over to the side so he could go in ahead of me.

"Thanks!"

"Uh-huh," Was he really happy, or was he just glad he didn't have to fight through me again? But seriously, he takes the mission way more serious than me. I think about it at least once a day. He thinks about it almost all the time. Though, I can't say I blame him. This mission was the only reason why we ever existed. Spent years on it. And now, we're basically almost done with it, I can't blame him for wanting to hurry up with it.

Not even a foot into the house though, Brace asked me, "Hey, Brave, do you smell burnt cheese?"

I froze...Oh dang it, Bow! I ran ahead of Brace into the kitchen. There, a bright flaring light and Bow putting it out with water, luckily.

"Bow!" I yelled, even though the fire was now out. My heart was still racing from fear, he had almost burnt down the house!

He turned to me, froze, and then raised his hands up in defense, "I don't know how that happened! I had followed the directions!"

I walked over and took a look at the mess. Whatever was in that pot was now good as burnt black ash. The box he had shown me was still on the counter. I lifted it up and scanned every ingredient he had also on the counter. Water...milk...butter...there was the cheese packet...  
>"Did you watch the flame carefully?"<p>

"Uh..." he rubbed the back of his head uneasily, "I...kinda, fell asleep."

Well, no wonder there was a fire! I rubbed the bridge of my nose, "Bow..."

"It was only for a second!"

"You could have at least gotten out a timer!"

Bow blinked at me, "You can do that?"

"Of course you can! You would have to time it, anyway."

"But neither She or Jojo did that."

"Because they'd watched the flame. They could tell when the food was done. They didn't fall asleep!"

"Oh," Bow said. I really didn't want to make him feel suddenly stupid about that, but as the eldest, it's my responsibility to make sure they know better. Although, I do feel bad now...

"But Bow, you didn't do too bad! You followed directions!"

"There was no point to that though, the food still ended up uneatable."

I darted Brace a look. He only shrugged. I turned back to Bow, "You just got to remember to stay awake next time."

"I'm sorry," Bow said, "We usually are in bed around this time. I was just tired. I didn't think it would hurt if I closed my eyes for a second."

Wait, how late was it? I look at the clock. Oh, it was 10:30 already! We usually went to bed around 9pm! At least now it was understandable why he was tired...

Before I could even open my mouth, Brace had said, "Well, next time, think again. Brave, you don't expect me to eat this, do you?"

Do any of my brothers think before they do or say anything? Am I the only one? Some days I feel like I'm the only one. Bow was always the more sensitive one out of us three. I could probably annoy Brace all day long, somehow he never seems bothered by it. One statement with Bow, his feelings are already hurt. He doesn't cry a lot like how he used to when we were kids though. Or at least, I never see it. But I can sense when he's hurt. Saying that right in front of Bow isn't going to help any!

But, he's not often hurt. He's also probably the happiest out of us three, since we were kids. He was the social one, too. Very friendly, had the best manners, even towards our enemies. He didn't cry often, rarely.

I don't know, maybe I'm too protective of him, or I'm over-thinking everything here. But throughout the years, I did notice how Bow's feelings get hurt a lot more around us, his own brothers...more so Brace than myself.

I turn to Brace, "Just grab something to eat so we can hurry with the meeting, ok?"

Brace grabbed an apple from the fruit basket, cleaned it off, and then walked out the kitchen, leaving the two of us behind. I looked at Bow again. He seemed fine. More so tired than hurt.

"Is the meeting going to be-" he yawned, "long?"

"I'll try to keep it short," I said as I exited the kitchen. Bow followed behind.

* * *

><p>As we entered the basement, Jomo had the new computer set up and ready to use. It was connected to a Tv screen so we could gather around at the table instead of around the computer, which always made me feel better. I didn't like it when everyone had to look over my shoulder every time I found something.<p>

"Flies?" Jomo said as he pointed to the screen on the new computer. I came closer to see what he meant.

He pointed at the flies I had hacked into today.

I nodded, "Yeah, these are the ones I found."

"Ok," Jomo took a seat in between Brace and Bow, "Start."

I nodded again and clicked on the first one as Brace said, "How many flies did you find?"

"Five," I answered.

"That's a lot," Bow said, kinda stunned, kinda tired.

"I doubt a government would need five separate flies on the punks," Brace said, tiny bit disappointed, "We're going to listen to you talk about other things outside of the mission, are we?"

For a moment, I looked up from the computer screen, facing Brace's bored look, "I don't see it as outside of the mission."

"If it has nothing to do with us or the punks, I consider it outside."

Of course he does. He'll just have to listen for now, before he understands anything.

I finally pull up the file onto the Tv screen. The first was of the Powerpuffs. Brace spoke, "Outside!"

I rolled my eyes and began, "Well, obviously, we already know a lot about the Powerpuff girls, so I'll just scan this quickly, in case some new information comes u- Oh man!"

"What?" Jomo asked.

I scrolled through the file, seeing how some of the data has been blurred or cut out, "Some information has glitched. It maybe like that for all of the flies."

"Hmpt."

"That's too bad..."

"So we'll be skipping this topic then?"

I gave Brace a look, "Not just yet."

"Soon?"

I ignored Brace, picking out some bits and pieces of information. Nothing useful though, like weaknesses in a battle, or strengths. More like just personal records of their daily lives, but shredded so when you try to read what it says, it almost makes no sense. "...They were disgusted by roaches...met their first counter...had exploded...had been tricked by...fought another monster...bandit...wrong uncle...super pirates..."  
>Did I say it <em>almost<em> makes no sense? I meant it made zero sense.

I sighed, "Next file..."

"Thank you!"

I loaded up the one with our mirror opposites, "This one's about the Rowdyruffs."

"Ugh," Brace finally bit into the apple, bored.

"What are they like?" Bow said, trying to wake up a little, "They aren't too bad, right?"  
>Well, at least someone wants to know more about these guys!<p>

"Well, it appears they have been created by a mutant monkey named Mojo, who once tried to rule the world by using chemical X to mutate a bunch of other monkeys from the TownsVille zoo."

"Off topic, aren't we?"

"No, Brace, I just thought someone would like to know that," I continued, "Mojo created them to destroy the Powerpuff girls, and have yet succeeded, of course."

"What's that stupid song again, by that ridiculous band?" Brace suddenly blurred out,"Story of My Life?"

Oh my gosh, I was getting tired of him complaining like this. "Brace!"

"That song isn't too bad..." Bow said.

"One, that song is awful. Two, it's true! Everything that has happened to us, has happened to them in a more twisted way. Kind of obvious."

I spoke up, "Well...they actually went to school..."

Brace shrugged,"Ok, maybe not 100% of the time, but we'll be going to school also, soon enough, and wasting more time instead of focusing on the mission, so you shouldn't fret!"

Yeah, we didn't go to school back in the Mirror world. Actually, most kids didn't. They mostly helped take care of their families. My brothers and I did learn the basics, like reading and writing and proper math, thanks to Jomo and the old computer we had back then. Though, I would rather have gone to public school. No libraries were destroyed, no kids fled for their lives, and there would certainly be no girls trying to rule over the whole school because they thought they own it...and for a good amount of time, they did, even though they had their own private tutor in their own private classroom in their own mansion that they stole. The school building was empty, left as another one of the punks' toys to rip apart. Seriously, that was sadly a waste on them, I would have definitely liked going to school then.

I shrugged then scanned some more of the file, "...And finally...It looks like each of them had gone out of control and tried to attack the Powerpuffs at least once..."

"...Really?" Bow said.

"There are charts here stating what's happened to each of them. A lot of horrible conditions here listed."

"That doesn't sound good..." Bow said, "How did they go out of control?"

"It says here they've been influenced by-"

"...By what?"

"That part's been glitched out."

"Oh."

"Next?" Brace said.

I moved onto the next file...us.

"Wait a minute a here," Brace said, swallowing down his apple pretty hard, "There's a file on us?"

"Yeah," I said, deciding to just quickly scan through what it said, "Basically everything we done, from the moment we were alive until we 'vanished,' from the Mirror World. They even added a little note here, stating we might have gone into _this world_, in an attempt to find out what had happened to the punks."

"That's creepy," Bow added.

"Thankfully though, that's all they seem to know. They didn't put anything else here..."

"Glitch?" Jomo asked. Glitch?

I paid a tiny bit more attention to the file now...there is something blurred here...

"Um, scratch that," I said,"They may know more about us than what I just told you. There's some space at the bottom, here..."

"Great. For all we know, they're watching us now!"

"That is really creepy..."

"She," Jomo said.

...Oh, he means She might be able to prevent this somehow.

"Are you going to talk to her about it?"

Jomo only nodded.

"Well, everything will be ok then. So, onto the next topic: The punks."

"Finally," Brace said, "'Bout time. What's new?"

"Well...they don't live in TownsVille..."

"Wait, they _don't_?!" Brace sounded very concerned all of a sudden, as if someone flipped a switch.

"Where do they live?" Bow asked, with not as much worry as Brace in his tone.

"In an apartment in CitiesVille. That was probably an attempt to avoid being found."

"Do you think they know we're here?" Bow asked.

"No. I'm pretty sure something dramatic would have happened by now if they did know," I answered, "Because with them, _everything _dramatic."

"Yeah that sounds correct," Brace agreed with me.

Bow and Jomo just nodded.

"Anything else?" Brace asked.

I shook my head, "Unless you want all the personal stuff that happened back in the Mirror World, which I image not because that be rude and a violation of their privacy-"

"NO!" Bow and Brace said in a union. Brace added, "You?!"

"I didn't even look, I just skipped to the recent stuff."

"Ok good!"

You might be wondering,'Why not? What kind of embarrassing secrets are they keeping?'  
>But there are two obvious reasons why we wouldn't want to know.<br>One would be like I just said. Rude and an violation of privacy. I mean, for all of these flies, I skimmed through them, not interested in what kind of stories each file contained. We weren't here to exploit secrets and gossip. We were here to find out more on our enemies and our 'could be' enemies. Just the basics on their lives would do. Just like any human with a sense of right and wrong, we mind our own business.  
>The second reason for not wanting to know those personal details, and this might be biased a little, but I couldn't image how messed these might be. These were the Punks, after all, with their gross and vulgar selves. I really don't think I want to know any crazy, weird stories they might have.<p>

After I close the punk's file, I finally start to load the 'Purple' file.

As the file loaded, Brace said, "Are we done?"

"Nope. One more file to go."

"How is there another file?! We've gone through all of the important topics already."

"I'm introducing a new topic."

Brace cocked his head in a confused way, "Really?"

"Remember those three in the park that had saved us from the Gang Green Gang?"

"Oh." Brace's face seemed as if it couldn't decide whether to look annoyed or pleased.

Bow had smiled, his eyes flickering as he put his head down, "I'm glad they helped."

"Who?" Jomo asked. He seemed surprised.

"That's what I'm going to explain now," I said as the file came up on the TV screen.

The file was missing most of the beginning. Looks like that was the part talking about the girl with the hunched back. The picture was still there. I wonder why though...

"Her?" Jomo asked.

"I don't know," I sighed, "glitches."

"Hmmpt."

"But the rest looks clear. The first one, named Bunny, was... revived by the government, using the powerpuff formula."

"Wait, there's another powerpuff?" Brace asked.

"Yeah, and by using her DNA, they created three more. One by using a rowdyruff formula. Name: Bear. Age:also 16. Royal purple eyes, very messy medium brown hair pulled back into a lower ponytail. Then, they used a powerpunk formul-"

"There's _another one _of_ them?!"_ Brace yelled that one loud.

"Huh?!" Bow said, his head jumped up as his eyes widened. He seemed to have just been sleeping.

"There's another powerpunk!" Brace said, looking like he might just go insane,"We're out numbered!"

"Brace, calm down," I said,"Even though there's another powerpunk, who's to say anyone else but us know that? Plus, we still got the element of surprise by our side. If things are planned out well enough, we could disable them all."

"Who's to say that's true?! Maybe they do know about her!"

"Again, even if that were the case, no one knows we're here. We _still_ got the element of surprise on our side. We just have to be extra careful, that's all!"

"But- But- _Another one? Really?!_"

After he said that, I just shrugged, "Hey, what can you do?"

"Will she have to go through the trail too?" Bow asked.

I shook my head, "No, because she wasn't there to commit the crimes, right Jomo?"

Jomo nodded his head.

"See?" I went back to the computer and scrolled down on the page, "And then the third person-"

"What was her name again?"

I looked up back at Brace, "Who's?"

"The powerpunk that we met at the park."

"Bish I think. Age: 16. Indigo purple eyes, curly hair pulled back into a side ponytail." I answered.

"...Boys..."

"She was the one who practically killed the Gang Green Gang, wasn't she?"

"I guess she was,"

"My gosh, she was fast! How are we going to compete with that?!"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed, "Again, Brace, if we're careful enough to come up with a good plan, she won't be a problem."

"She will be if she ends up helping them!"

"Boys..."

"If it comes to that! An if it does, strategy is still key here."

"Outnumbered by four psychopaths, one being incredibly strong, another distracting Bow like crazy-"

Bow lifted up his head again, "Huh?!"

"and two being faster than any of us! That spells disaster!"

"Brace, would you calm down and think? You've been doing yoga all day, without eating, and _this_ is the result?!"

"BOYS!"

I jumped as Brace froze, with his mouth wide open ready to say something, and Bow had almost fallen out of his seat, scared out of his mind. Jomo sighed heavily, before pointing to the screen, "Look!"

As Brace and Bow stared at the TV screen monitored, I looked at the computer screen...

Buddy. Age: 16. Dark purple eyes, long straight brown hair, combed nicely and pulled into a lower ponytail...

"They...used our formula?"

Jomo nodded.

"He's..one of...us?"

Jomo nodded.

"He's...our..."

Jomo nodded for the final time.

It got quiet suddenly. Bow and Brace just stared at the TV screen while I sloughed in my chair, staring into space...I had a third brother for 16 years, without even the slightest clue he existed? But...how? How could that even be possible? The Untied State government would have had to know about us in the same year we were created!

"How do we have another brother?" I asked out loud, "One that's almost the same age as us? In fact, The powerpuffs are 16, the rowdyruffs are 16, the punks are 16, and we're also 16! So, how is it they created four others, all in the same year that the rest of us were created in? That would be a lot of work, wouldn't it? I mean they would have first created the powerpuff and then the rowdyruff in that order, because for the obvious reason that the powerpuffs and rowdyruffs were created in the same universe. But then, the other two... How did they even figure out how to get through to our universe, find out about us, and then collect our formula recipes and ingredients, all in the same year? Shouldn't we have known by now who was spying on us? How was all this happening?!"

Jomo just stared at me, blankly. It got quiet again, and I kept thinking how they could have done all that in such a short time. Maybe they knew about our universe _before, _or_ around_ when the powerpuffs were created? Then, they would have already found a way into our universe. That was the only reasoning I could come up with.

"Did they keep them locked up?"

I snapped out of my thinking, "Huh?"

Brace just stood there, as if he was staring into space also,"Well, we never heard about a fourth powerpuff, or a fourth rowdyruff either. So, I'm guessing they were kept a secret. For 16 years...for most of their lives..." Then his expression turned sour,"How are they going to do that? Keep them as a secret, away from their own families, for that long? It would have been nice to meet my brother, so he could have helped us defeat the punks in the past. Could have been a real help! Are they even allowed to do that?!"

Even in his own shock from finding out about a secret brother he had never knew about before, he still manages to carry concern about his mission. Unbelieveable sometimes, just so, unbelievable.

Bow, on the other hand, had a grin on his face.

"Uh, Bow," I asked, "You seem happy?"

"Is it really that surprising?" He said, turning to us as his grin got bigger, "We got another brother!"

"That we never knew about before," Brace added.

"Who also was created within the same year we were created," I added.

"That doesn't matter!" Bow yelled, eyes wide. Brace and I just stared at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Ok, ok, that does matter," Bow said a moment later, when his face didn't seem as crazy,"but I think the most important thing is that we eventually got to see him, and learn about him. And, we might meet him again, later on in the future! Isn't that great! That's just something to celebrate about!" He began to walk out the door jollyfully. Then Brace suddenly yelled, "NOT ALLOWED TO COOK AT ALL!"

Bow turned back around, "I wasn't going to do that. I was going to start planning."

"Uh, planning?"

"Someone's got to start planning the welcome party. I'm thinking we invite him over with some cake and ice cream!"

"Just him?" I said, "He also has three other friends."

"We invite too!"

"Who also have families that probably don't know about them?"

"Yeah, hey," Brace began in a sarcastic tone, "Let's invite them too!"

"That's not a bad idea..."

Brace's eyes popped out of his head, looking at Bow's direction,"What?"

"We can invite all of them. Powerpuff, Rowdyruff, and Powerpunk alike!"

Brace squeaked his eyes shut, "Oh he-" Then he face palmed. I knew what he was going to say. But at least he didn't say it. This city has been a bad role model for us, but mostly him. Jomo glared at Brace a little, before Brace said, "You realize we're not exactly friends with them, right?"

"Oh I know," Bow said,"Maybe one day, everything will get sorted out and everyone's friends with everyone else. Then, we wouldn't have these problems anymore. We can have the nice things in life that we could have without all these conflicts. Like one huge welcome party. That would be nice."  
>Wow. I blinked a few times at him, he sounded a lot like She for a second there...<p>

As Bow skipped his way out of the basement, Brace yelled back at him, "Good luck with that!" Then he stood up, and went for the door, "After all this, I'm going to get ready for bed. Good night."

It was just Jomo and me again. It turned to him. When there's news like this, and everyone's gone their separate ways, Jomo tends to say something I would consider wise.

Jomo just nodded his head, "Bow good," he paused for a moment, "Right attitude," he paused again, but then he left the room as well, "Good night."

Well...I guess he did have the right attitude about having a new brother, definitely not the right ideas though. I got up and left...maybe he meant Brace and I should be happier about having a new brother as well. After all, he's family. Buddy, was it? Or, didn't he call himself Bud? That wasn't too bad of a name.

...You know, he would fit just fine in our family...


End file.
